Generator Rex: The Day That Everything Changed Remix
by MoonGirl1155
Summary: When Rex is fighting a giant multi-faced Evo, he meets a mysterious girl with incredible powers, and no memory besides her name (Vi) and his own. As their paths collide, Rex finds that he isn't the only one who has danger following them everywhere, and that he may have more ties to this girl than he imagined. Rated T 4 violence.EDITING!
1. Amnesiacs

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Rex threw the small leather ball up against the wall of the dark room sealed tightly inside the Keep. Each time it bounced and rebounded, landing in the palm of his hand. The sphere was small and worn, but he never got rid of it. It was his only link to the past, one of the few objects that he had on him when he lost his memory.

He was getting extremely bored, locked up in this stupid room that they always hid him in when they thought they might need him for an emergency. Of course, all of Providence was determined to make sure that never happened, they just assumed he would screw up.

"We've been sitting here _forever_!" he finally said, getting really annoyed.

"Hey kid, I hear ya. But it doesn't help with you throwin that thing around." Bobo said. Rex liked to call the Evo his 'sidekick', but everyone knew that Providence only had Bobo work for them because 1.) he was another thing to watch his every move, and 2.) that Bobo was a monkey that could shoot a gun. Who can pass up that?

Rex touched the doors lightly with the tips of his fingers and commanded them to open. The metal separated, flooding the dark room with white light. He pulled his goggles over his eyelids, and leaped out of the plane.

He felt wind whipping against his face and familiar adreanaline rushed through him. He shouted and was glad he had kept his googles on, or his eyes would have been blown off. He looked ahead of him and saw the Evo rampaging through the city, smashing everything in its path. It was the biggest thing he had ever seen. The Evo was as tall as the buildings it was demolishing, and it's most noticeable feature was its multiple frightening faces. It's skin was ghostly white and had red eye sockets. It's largest head had noticed him and-

Did it just smirk at him? This guy was going down.

Rex transformed his hands into giant metal mechanical fists, and the collided with the monster. It was knocked it down, sending a cloud through the city. A loud crack shook the ground, and he landed on the ground as the Evo began to stir. A lampost smashed behind him.

"Hey Evo guy. I'm Rex. Now thrill me."

**During This:**

She could feel a faint throbbing in the back of her skull, a heavy pounding in her head, steady as the beating of a heart. Her eyes were clamped shut as her thoughts began to surface to her subconsciousness, waking for the first time. She felt unbelievably dizzy and swore she was going to throw up at any second.

Then she realized something.

She had no idea who she was.

Her eye fluttered open and the entire world spun around her, a whirlpool of colors and sounds, all seeming familiar, but somehow not. She could identify the colors, black,blue and gray, but no idea if she had seen them before or exactly how she knew how to label them. It was all horribly confusing, and it didn't help that her head ached.

Finally, her vision cleared and she could see the sky, filled with white fluffy clouds.

"_Okay, I know what clouds are, but where am I_?" she thought, and looked around.

She could suddenly feel concrete under her, and realized that she was sprawled across the pavement. When she glanced around, she could see towering rust colored brick walls surrounding her on two sides, and a vile smell reached her nose. The first thing that came to mind was raw sewage.

"_Your in an alleyway_." she realized, and turned her head slowly, spotting the distant glows of white light at the end of an endless path of gray stone.

She deliberately climbed to her feet, but almost collapsed to the ground again, and caught herself by seizing hold of a garbage dumpster. She clutched her forehead, it hurt so badly.

"_I would kill for some aspirin right now_." she thought, and further examined her surroundings, using the dumpster for support. The allyway was empty of all life, except for the trash and the rats. She couldn't wait to get out of there, but questions burned in her mind, needing to be answered.

"_How did I get here? Why am I here? What's going on? Who am I?_" she wondered, and then even more depressing thoughts came to mind.

"_Where do I live? Do I have a family? Where are they? Is anyone looking for me?_" she couldn't find the answers and the desperation overwhelmed her. She needed to know who on earth she was; she didn't even known her own name!

"_Vi_."

Two letters, that was it. She had no clue what they meant or where she had heard them, but she felt they belonged to _her_.

"_Vi, is that even a real name?_" she thought, shaking her head. She was so confused, and thought harder, determined to know more. But nothing else surfaced in her memory, and she knew deep down that she couldn't remember anything.

Except for one other thing.

"_Rex_."

A strange feeling came after that word, and she didn't know if it was good or bad. Maybe that person knew something about her, maybe they could tell her who she was. Vi was overcome with such a strong urge to find this boy that she took several steps forward, before feeling sick again. She needed some medicine, but where should she go? Vi rubbed the back of her head, it was killing her.

Suddenly she heard an ear piercing shriek and whipped her head around, and she screamed in fear. A strange creature was staring at her, covered in beady red eyes and orange soggy skin, the monster was twice her size. It opened its mouth and she could see her reflection in its long, razor sharp teeth.

Without thinking, Vi turned and bolted, ignoring the throbbing in her temple. She ran blindly through the alleyway, the sound of loud footsteps echoing behind her. Cold blooded fear raced through her veins and her animal instincts took over, forcing her to sprint. She didn't dare look behind her, and she took a sharp turn, almost tripping over her own feet. She jumped as she heard a loud crash as the monster collided with some dumpsters, apparently not as light on its feet as Vi appeared to be. She glanced ahead, knowing that it wouldn't delay the thing for long. In front of her was an exit to the dark passageways that led out into the bright daylight. She pushed her legs harder and bursted through into the clearing. A mob of people surrounded her, and screaming filled the air.

Then, everything changed.

**Rex:**

He ran forward, smashing his fists into several of the Evo's multiple faces, ticking the thing off. He pushed himself off of the ground and was flung through the air, punching one of its heads so hard that the Evo shook from the impact.

He landed on the asphalt with a thud, and the monster let out a low growl.

"Oh, so you don't like that, do you?" he said grinning. The Evo glared at him ferociously and opened one of its mouths, shooting a beam of ice at his head. He covered his face with his fists, but the freezing river raced up his hands, holding him in place.

"Dang it." he muttered, as he was frozen in place, completely immobile. The Evo practically smiled at him, and then spit a line of lava from a different head towards him.

Before Rex could be melted on the spot, he sprouted metal wings and broke free, taking to the sky. The Evo heads started shooting fire and ice at him, and he had to spiral through the air to avoid being hit.

"Stop playing around." Agent Six's demanding voice spoke loudly through his earpiece. Rex rolled his eyes, couldn't someone not boss him around for two minutes?

"Seriously kid, get to work." Six commanded sharply.

"_Apparently not_." he thought, and sighed.

"Six, that's not messing around. You wanna see messing around? Watch this!" he replied, and did a flip in the air, twisting around in circles.

Suddenly a ray of fire that was aimed for him hit a building, and Six's voice shouted in his ear.

"Civilians." Sure enough, the building was tumbling down, and debry was about to crush the innocent people below. Rex sped off towards them. He had to save them. He had too. If he couldn't do it-

Instantly, his engines failed him and his machines shattered to pieces. Rex tumbled to the ground and smashed face-first into the pavement.

"_Ouch_." He looked up and saw Six dive out if the plane, his Katanas in hand. But he would never be able to stop all of them in time. Six landed on one of the slabs of concrete falling down and sliced it in half, and did the same for several blocks. Rex stared in disbelief as all of the wreckage landed around the civilians, luckily no one got hurt-

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the shadows right in the path of a falling boulder. It looked up and before he could yell it...

"No way." he whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes.

**Vi:**

Vi glanced upwards, and before her face was implanted with tons of rock, she reached her hands towards the sky, using human instinct to try and guard herself. But then a glowing blue force field erupted from her palms and shielded her from the impact of the boulder. The stone slab disintegrated into dust, and her force field vanished.

Vi stared at her hands in disbelief. This couldn't be real, this wasn't possible. She must be dreaming, stuff like this didn't exist. She knew that she didn't remember anything about herself, but she thought she would know about something like this! Normal people don't have blue shields coming from their hands. This... this was insane.

Suddenly she could sense eyes watching her, their gaze transfixed on her face. She turned her head and saw a person staring at her intensely. It was a boy, who appeared about fifteen years old, with spiky jet black hair, carmel colored skin, and enormous chocolate eyes that bore into her soul. She felt a sharp twinge in her chest, and the gears in her mind turned, trying to decipher her reaction. Why was he looking at her like that? Who was he? Why did she feel this way?

He was wearing an orange jacket and goggles on his forehead, and was currently in the process of pulling himself to his feet, his gaze never wandering from hers. She was frozen to the spot, overwhelmed by everything that occurred in the past few minutes, and his eyes made her lose her grip on the world.

All of a sudden he looked alarmed and cried out in audible words, and she twisted around to face the wall of fire barreling towards her. She reacted and covered her face, turning to the side, crunching her eyes shut. Instantly, the blue force feild was surrounding her front side, blocking off the constant flow of flames smashing against the shield.

But she couldn't hold it off.

The force field shattered like a pane of glass and a deep feeling of dread formed in her stomach, terror striking her down. But then she felt something smash into her side, grab her, and scoop her up into the air.

It took Vi few seconds to open her eyes, and all she could see was the ground quickly slipping away from her feet as she was whisked upwards. She clutched the thing holding her, and felt her fingers tug on the edge of the boy's orange jacket. She turned her head and saw him flying into the air, mechanical wings sprouting from his back.

Vi was having extreme difficulty processing this, and glanced down at the fast moving pavement, her stomach churning.

"Put me down!" she suddenly ordered, heading the sound of her voice for the first time. Well, besides screaming in terror, she couldn't remember making any sound. She didn't remember anything. But he didn't seem to be getting and lower and she gripped his shoulder, fear consuming her.

"_Now_!" she almost yelled.

"Okay,Alright!" he replied, and suddenly they were swiftly descending closer to the concrete. A dropping sensation hit her stomach like a solid punch and he swooped down, placing her on the ground gently behind a boulder, wreckage from a building.

"Um... stay here. You should leave this to Providence." he said, staring at her for a moment, and then taking off towards the monster.

**Rex:**

"Finish it." Six commanded as he placed the Evo girl on the ground, and he almost sighed when she released his arm. It was like she was clawing at him. He still couldn't believe it though, she was an Evo, but looked normal, like him. She had long, flowing brunette hair that curtained over her eyes and pale skin, her eyes were dark blue and she was wearing jeans and a turquoise t-shirt. She gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, something familiar. Maybe, maybe he knew her somewhere. The thought lifted his spirts as he ran towards the huge Evo, and it screeched at him.

He changed his arm into a slam cannon, and filled it with asphalt. He aimed, and shot at the Evo's heads. It moaned and stumbled backwards, and it collapsed to the ground and shook the streets like an earthquake.

"Okay Rex. Your clear to disarm." Doctor Holidays voice spoke into his ear, and he got a bubbly feeling inside.

No offefence Doc, but duh." he said and walked over to the Evo. He placed his hands on one of his heads, and cured the Evo. Bright blue circuit boards lit up his gloves and spread onto the Evo's skin like wildfire, and then finally it changed back into an (ugh)naked old man. The Providence soldiers walked over and helped the guy find some clothes.

"Your welcome." he said and turned around to head towards the Evo girl. He needed to talk to her. But the old man walked over and hugged him.

"You made me normal again!" he examined.

"Uhh, handshakes work too. Seriously, stop hugging me." he was grossed out, and the Providence grunts took the man away. Rex ran over to where the girl was stabding behind a rock, but she was gone. He looked into the ally across the wrecked street and saw her figure running into the shadows. He reached out and was about to chase her when Six stopped him.

"It's no use."

"Six! Did you see that? She-, she-"

"I know." Bobo came up behind him.

"Hey chief, wait up next time!" Bobo says.

"I think I did a pretty good job. We should get pizza." he said, half smiling. His thoughts were still on the Evo girl.

"I like your thinking kid." Bobo replied.

"You destroyed several city blocks." Six stated.

"I thought it was six." he joked. Six raised an eyebrow, and he went quiet and followed everyone as they boarded the jet. He gazed behind him into the distance, but Six stopped him.

"Rex."

"I know." he sighed and climbed aboard. He couldn't forget that he had found someone else like him.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS FULLY EDITED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Re-incounters

** Plz read & review! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Dr. Holiday wrapped a bandage around his bloody shoulder, and stuffed a thermometer in his mouth. He wanted to protest, they Nanites would fix him eventually, but didn't have enough energy.

"Doc, I'm not sick." he said, pulling the thermometer out. He couldn't get sick, it was practically impossible. She knew that, of all people.

"Well you never know. I need something to explain your biometrics today." she said, writing something down on her clipboard.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened today?" she asked him in that voice that said, _talk now or else_.

"No." he replied. He wasn't scared of Holiday, he knew that she secretly had a crush on him.

She gave him a look.

"I don't know." he mumbled.

"Well, for starters, how about you explain the spike in your biometrics?" she asked.

"How about the biometric spike I get every time I see you, Dr. Holiday." he said, grinning. He might have forgotten that he had a crush on Doc, she was freakishly hot, and he knew that she would have to go out with him eventually.

"Smooth kid, like sandpaper!" Bobo called from across the room. Doc rolled her eyes at him and walked across the room to get more bandages. He sighed.

"I don't know," he repeated,"I guess, I was just so worried that I would mess up, I didn't want Six to... you know. Act like Six." he admitted, looking away. Doc looked at him sympathetically.

"So you were worried about how he would react?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe." he said, blushing, embarrassed for admitting this to Doc.

"What about the girl?" Doc asked him suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts. He felt his face flush up for unexplainable reasons.

"Why Doc, jealous much?" he said, trying to cover his reactions up. Talking about what went on his head always ended up badly.

She rolled her eyes at him, and he smiled when he knew that he had won. Just then Six walked in.

"Hey." Rex said, and Six barely gave him a glance before turning to Doc.

"We need to talk." Six stated.

"_Probably about how I screwed up_." Rex thought. It was Six's favorite subject, discussing his failures. Doc was glaring at him, trying to send him a message.

"Rex, how about you go take a few laps around the zoo do I can check your stress levels." she suggested, still staring at Six. It wasn't a question.

"Whatever." he said, and didn't look at either of them as he hopped up from the table between them and walked out the door, Bobo following him closely behind.

* * *

"So chief, what's it gonna be. Wheels or wings?" Bobo asked as he walked into the petting zoo.

"Wheels. I wanna tear something up." he answered as he pulled his goggles over his eyes.

Instantly, his legs turned into a motorbike and Bobo climbed on back. He glanced at the lab where Holiday and Six were talking. It was more like arguing. Doc looked pissed at something, probably about him messing up. She always agreed with Six.

He took off, the wind whipping his face. While he sped past the countless Evo's that occupied the petting zoo, his thoughts wandered to the Evo girl. He wondered who she was. She didn't look like a freak show, like most Evo's did. He hadn't ever met another Evo that looked human, like he did. Plus, he felt like he actually knew her. It was probably all in his head, but he couldn't help but hope. Maybe she knew something about him, he didn't have a clue.

"WATCH OUT!" he curved sharply to avoid a tree, as its roots latched onto the back of his bike. Rex sped up and broke free from its branches. He wished it was that easy with Providence, he felt like he had no freedom. He sped up until he incredibly fast out of frustration for Providence. He lived in a hole, and everyone treated him like a weapon. He never got to do what he wanted.

He raced ahead and they ramped up a boulder, and soared over the water as Phil (the Evo) reached up and tried to snatch them. He laughed as Bobo screamed. They landed on the ground in front of a door. He exchanged a mischievous look with Bobo.

"We never did get that pizza, did we?" Rex said.

"I like your thinking champ." Rex needed to get out of here. He had enough with Providence.

**In the alley:**

Vi leaned up against the cold stone wall, her chest heaving with effort. She was seriously winded, and needed to catch her breath. She had been running practically all day, and had barely eaten anything. But judging by her size, she suspected that she was used to heavy strain without food.

The monsters had been chasing her all day, non-stop. Everywhere she went, something was lurking around the next bend, ready to grab her. She felt petrified, and knew that she had to keep moving before they found her again. She had no where to go. Vi was alone, she had no idea who or where she was, and everywhere she went something tried to kill her.

Well, everyone except for that one boy. He pulled her out of the way, and didn't try to hurt her at all.

Earlier that day when she was wandering the streets, she passed a T.V store with dozens of people crowded around it, staring at the television. She had leaned over someone else, craning her neck to see what they were watching.

"Providence has one of _those things_ working for them?!" she heard someone ask incredulously, and didn't understand half of what they said. But she had been surprised by the amount of the resentment in the man's voice, which strengthened her curiosity.

She caught a glimpse of the screen, and saw the same boy with his bizarre machines coming from his body. They had been apparently filming him, and she watched with extreme interest as the reporter starting talking about Providence and Evo's, and then something about the cure. None of it made sense to her, but then she saw her face pop up on the screen, and panic struck her. She quickly pulled her hood over her head and walked away rapidly, the mob of people screaming something about the cure and useless diseased scams.

As Vi hid in the alley, she wondered what the heck was an Evo, and what on earth was Providence? She didn't know. Trying to comprehend it all made her head ache even more, and she wondered why all those people were mad about what they saw on TV? What had made them act that way? All she had seen was the boy fighting the huge creature, saving other people. Why would that provoke a group of people? To her it didn't seem like that big of a deal, he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"_Why are you thinking about this? It's not your concern_." she thought, and it was true. Right now she needed to focus on staying alive, and finding the mysterious person inside of her mind. She needed to find Rex, he probably knew something about who she was.

That strange boy was nice enough, he hadn't tried to murder her after all. Maybe she should have stayed behind earlier and asked him some questions, maybe he could have helped her find the person she was looking for.

She knew for sure that whoever that person was, the person she remembered, would help her find answers.

Suddenly Vi sensed eyes watching her, and a loud inhuman shriek pierced the air, and she felt a stab of terror. She jumped out from her hiding place and started running. She turned a corner and yelped, there was a huge headless creature covered in white, stretched skin and beady red eyes stretched across its chest, and it was running towards her with it's meaty clubs raised to strike. She bolted in the opposite direction, fear choking her. She had to get away, she had to get away.

She made a sharp turn towards the street, only to be stopped by another monster with a mouth the size of a tire, it's teeth barred at her. She took a step back, and the creature chasing her had caught up. She was trapped, and felt frozen to the spot. The first monster took a swing at her head.

Vi immediately ducked, and shocked herself. It was like... instinct. Without warning, she turned around and kicked the headless creature in the chest, and it stumbled back, splitting in half, forming another monster. She didn't have time to speculate, and dodged a blow from big-mouth and raced between the dividing creature, sprinting for her life.

Vi's terror was forming a stone in her stomach, and she twisted around several corners, certain that they were still chasing her. Suddenly she came to a dead end, and when she turned around there were about seven of the monsters, crowding towards her. She quickly scanned the brick walls for something, a ladder that she could climb, anything. But she found nothing, and checked the ground for a stick or some object that she could hit these things with, she wasn't going down without a fight.

But her fear got the best of her when she realized that she was trapped, and the first one charged at her. Vi screamed and covered her face with her hands, the blue shield forming a magical protective barrier around her. But the monsters banged against her force field, shoving her up against the wall. They pounded against it and she shrieked, her shield shaking from the impact. She knew she was doomed, and felt hopeless as they cornered her against the wall, trapped.

**Rex:**

Rex and Noah sat on the burning cement as the sun started to set behind the skyscrapers.

"So, you can cure Evos? Dude, that's amazing! Like, huge! World saving huge!" Noah exclaimed, and Rex laughed.

"Yeah, we'll I'm glad somebody thinks so. But I just wish they would help me figure out who I am." he said, and surprised himself by how much he was telling this guy. He had met Noah a few hours ago after running into a few jerks, and he had been hanging out with the guy since he had stuck up for him. Noah was funny, and treated him like a human being. He didn't even act surprised when Rex told him he was an Evo. It was nice being treated like a normal person.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Noah asked, shaking his head like he still couldn't believe it.

"Nope."

"No parents? Friends? Family? A dog even?" Noah asked.

"Nada, nothing."

"Wow." Noah said, sounding really sympathetic.

"Hey well it isn't that bad. Do you know what the best part about amnesia is?" he asked.

Noah gave him a blank look.

"I forgot!" he said, and Noah started cracking up. He was starting to like the guy, maybe he could have an actual friend.

"You call that comedy?" Bobo asked.

"I'm glad someone's laughing." Rex whipped his head around, and saw Six standing a few feet away surrounded by soldiers, his arms crossed and a grim expression covering his face.

"Uh, who's that?" Noah asked warily.

"That's Agent Six. He's kinda like a nanny, except for aggro." Rex answered.

"Your nanny has swords?"

"Rex, we have to go. Now." Six ordered.

"I think I'll stay here for a while longer, thanks." he said, glaring at Six.

"Rex, your not the most popular man on the planet and we have our orders-"

"What?" Noah asked, and Rex was shocked. He had just cut off Six, of all people. It took a lot of nerve to do that.

"Um, yeah Six, what do you mean by that? Is White mad or something because I can deal with that-"

"Rex, now." Six commanded, his voice sharp. He sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was go back to Providence.

"Re-"

Six was cut off by a high pitched scream that echoed in his ears. He felt a familiar tug on his stomach and could tell instantly who the voice belonged too.

He pulled away from Six and took off. He knew it was the Evo girl that was screaming, he just didn't know how he knew. Every time he thought of her, he felt weird. He had to know this person from somewhere. She had to know something about his past.

His legs transformed into a motorbike and he sped off in the direction of the shrieking, Six shouts fading behind him.

Rex followed the sound of the screaming, that was abnormally loud and blocked out all other noises.

"_Okay, that's not possible_." he thought. Maybe he was imagining it. He entered a dark passage of alleyways that curved and twisted as much as a roller coaster.

Finally Rex reached a dead end, and sure enough he could see several Evo's crowding around something, and he almost turned away. He didn't want to see a dead body, Six told him not too, Doc said that it would whack out his bio's...

But the monsters weren't tearing someone apart, they were trying to climb up on top of some kind of structure, and when he strained his eyes he saw a blue glowing force-field. The Evo girl was standing in a corner as the Evo's pounded on the shield, and the things looked hungry and ticked off.

"Hey ugly!"he shouted as the Evo's turned to him.

"Come and get it!" he yelled as he face planted the first Evo that charged towards him. It knocked into the one behind it and he threw the third one into the first two. They ran away before he could cure them but he didn't care.

The girl was trying to run and sneak past him.

"Wait!" he said and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she cried as she attempted to break free. She stomped on his foot and he released her arm. The girl bolted, but her path was blocked by Six, followed by Bobo, and the soldiers. He could see Noah standing off to the side, looking confused and out of place.

The Evo girl looked back and forth, clearly trying to find a way to escape. He didn't want to scare her, he just needed to talk to her. Besides, Six was not helping.

"Just let me go. I didn't do anything." she asked him, her blue eyes staring at him in desperation. Which just made him want to help her even more.

"I-" he started, but she cut him off.

"What do you want from me anyway!" she yelled at him, her hopelessness turning to anger. She glared ar him and for a second he thought she was going to hit him. Six grabbed her shoulder but that just made it worse.

She lashed out, gripping Six's arm and trying to pull him over her head, and he was surprised by how far she got. Six grabbed her hand and twisted her around, dodging the kicks that she aimed that his face. Six held both of her arms and pulled her back around, forcing her into one position. A fountain of swears came out of her mouth directed at Six as she tried to break his arm.

"Six stop it!" Rex said, and he reluctantly let go. The girl stepped as far away from him as possible, rubbing her hands.

"What do you want!" she snapped at him, glowering. He realized that he was staring at her.

"Uh..."

"_Stop acting so stupid!_" he thought.

"I just wanted to talk to you." he said dumbly.

"_Oh yeah, that sounded very intelligent_." he thought, and wanted to smack himself. Well, it was the truth, he really needed to talk to her.

The girl looked confused, and then shook her head.

"I need to go. Now. I'm trying to find someone and you keep on getting in the way." she said irritated, pointing at him.

"We can help." Rex offered instantly.

"No, we can't. We're leaving." Six stated, but Rex ignored him.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked her, and she gave him the strangest look.

"I don't know. I don't know anything. I just need to find them so they can help me." she said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"I... I think I have amnesia." she confessed, and he was speechless. Six raised an eyebrow.

"Really." the agent said, his voice edged with sarcasm.

"What, do you think I'm lying? Why do you care anyway! All I know is that this morning I woke up knowing my name and... and something else. But that's it." she said.

"Something else?" Six questioned, looking extremely fed up with everything. But Rex didn't want anything else in the world than to know what she was going to say. Standing in front of him was someone with amnesia that was an Evo, and he couldn't help but feel this strange sensation in his stomach.

"I don't have time for this."she replied agitated. Six's face was masked by a weird expression, and Rex realized he thought she was crazy.

"Look, we can help you. But I can't do anything if you don't tell me." he told her.

"No. She's right, we don't have time for this. Let's go." he ordered, his voice cold. But Rex shoved him off as he heard the girl speak.

"A name. I remembered a name." she admitted quietly, as if she thought she was insane.

"Sounds like you, chief."Bobo states.

"Should we take her to a hospital?" Noah asked nervously.

"She should be fine on her own. Rex, lets go."Six ordered.

The girl jumped and her eyes grew wide. She stared at him with such a strong intensity, he felt glued to the spot.

"What now?" he asked harshly, and Rex was beginning to dislike the way Six was talking to her. She didn't do anything, Six was just mad at him for breaking out again.

"Rex?" she asked slowly, startled.

"Yeah?" he said. Hope surged through him. Maybe this girl had her memory back and could tell him his past.

"Your-your name's, Rex?" she said.

"Um, yeah."

"Who's asking?" Six demanded coldly.

"Me. Th-that's the name I remembered. Your supposed to know me."she told him. Six gave Rex a look that said, _this is your mess, now fix it_.

"Um... I'm sorry but I don't know you. If I did, I don't remember. I have amnesia. Maybe I used to, but I can't help you." the moment he spoke the girl looked crushed, as if someone had snapped her lifeline.

"Oh."

"Look, we can get you to a hospital-"

"No! I don't want your help! Stop saving me!" as she spat the last part at him, a blue rope sprang from her fingertips and before they could blink, she vanished.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS FULLY EDITED!**


	3. Hunters

**Please Read & Review! Thanks! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

Rex thought about the girl all day and into the next, he felt horrible that he couldn't help her. He knew how amnesia felt, he could easily relate to not knowing who you were. He felt crushed that she didn't know anything about his past, he had felt for sure that she was important. Every time she broke through his thoughts he couldn't help but get a strange sensation, kinda like flying. He wondered if she was okay, her face was so thin and she looked malnourished, he hoped she was alright.

Rex could tell that Six clearly disliked the Evo girl, even though that wasn't much of a surprise. Six didn't like anyone.

"Blah blah blah ignorant blah blah selfish blah blah blah..." White droned on and on, lecturing him about breaking out of the base. He just zoned out on a spot in the corner of the screen as Six started talking.

"Blah blah blah insane girl blah-"

"She's not insane." he cut in, catching the last part.

"And how would you know that?" White questioned, glaring at him.

"I just do." he replied stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Rex," Six sighed," You can't just go around trusting everyone you-"

"No! It's different. I feel like... I actually know this person from somewhere." he said, and Six didn't look very convinced.

"Well don't you think it's a little weird that a human looking Evo, who just happens to be my age and have amnesia, just shows up out of nowhere and knows my name?" he pressed.

"It's more that a little weird. It's suspicious." White stated sternly, glaring at him as if to say, _shut up_.

"I think it's a trap." Six added.

"Yeah? By who?" he said, he couldn't believe what they were saying.

"I meant something when I said you weren't that popular Rex." Six said, and he glared at him.

"She didn't do anything wrong so stop blaming her for anything!" he replied, Six was just mad at him for breaking the rules.

"Six, it's just a girl." Holiday said.

"We don't know that." White said plainly.

Rex stood up out of his chair and stormed out of the room, ignoring White barking commands at him as the door slammed behind him. He couldn't deal with them anymore.

He sat in his hole/bedroom and chucked a ball at the piece of paper that he had taped up to it forever ago, it had skinny letters scrawled across it in blank pen.

"_Hole sweet hole_."

Bobo thought it was hilarious, and it was true. The room was tiny, he couldn't even lay across the floor.

The way that Six and White were acting was outrageous, there was nothing wrong with the girl. She hadn't done anything, and now they were accusing her of being a murdering crazy person.

But maybe she was, he didn't know anything. But why would she do that? She didn't look evil.

"Ugh!" he sighed, throwing the small leather ball at the wall as hard as he could.

"Hey champ, hows it going." Bobo entered the room.

"The usual."he replied frustrated.

"Look up kid! I brought something for ya."

"What? he asked as Bobo grinned like he was about to give him a birthday present. Rex tried to see behind the monkey, but he couldn't spot anything.

"Hey Rex." Noah poked his face in the door. His spirts lifted.

"Noah! What are you doing in here? How did Six to let you in?"

"He didn't. Bobo said something about getting pizza." Noah replied.

"Jailbreak!" Bobo yelled.

"Woo!" the second they ran out the door they were stopped and Noah almost crashed into him.

"Going somewhere?" it was Six blocking their path. He didn't look very excited.

"Uhhh..."

"Rex, you need to follow me." he ordered.

"Why?"

"_Now_."

"Alright!" Rex and Bobo started to follow him.

"Noah, you coming?" Rex asked.

"Uh, okay." and ran up to join them.

"I'm surprised green man hasn't said anything about blondie."Bobo whispered after a few minutes of walking.

"I'll deal with that later."Six said sternly. Their shoulders slumped.

"Nothing gets past Six."

Eventually they entered a Providence jet, filled with soldiers, and... Doctor Holiday? Since when did she come on missions? They ushered him into a seat and instantly the jet took off.

"What's going on?"Rex asked, seriously confused.

"There's a large band of Evo Hunters shooting on a rooftop, in an area a near the city that you were in yesterday." Doc explained, and he wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"Evo Hunters? Who's that? Is that even legal? Isn't Providence only allowed to deal with Evo's?" he asked.

"Technically, they are allowed to defend themselves from dangerous Evo's by killing them, and we're not permitted to interfere unless it gets out of thier control." Doc said.

"So that means it got out of hand and we're going there to fix it?" he asked.

"No, these people clearly know what they're doing." she answered. Rex didn't say anything for a minute, still stuck in the fact that these people are killing Evo's on purpose, when Providence could just save them.

"So...why are we going?"

"It's hard to explain. I'm picking up a huge signal of Nanite activity in that area, unstable Nanite activity. I don't know how they did it, but these people have created a base that attracts other Evo's, so they come into their range of fire." Doc explained, pounding away on her holo screen, staring intensely at some graphs.

"What kind of base?" Six questioned her.

"I'm not sure, I can't get a steady reading. But all I know is that it's hosting a ton of dangerous Nanites and unless we stabilize them, it will cause a meltdown. Stabilizing it is your job." she shoved a long needle in this hands.

"Cure it, and if you can't do that, inject this into it's bloodstream."she ordered.

"Wait, it's a _thing_?" Rex asked.

"Why can't we jusy kill it if its that dangerous?" Six said, ignoring his question. Holiday glared at him.

"We don't know how the base would react, it would probably explode and get all of you killed. Which wouldn't help Providence very much." she said, sounding unsure of herself. Rex felt like he was missing something here.

"Doc..."

"Just do your job, and you won't have to think about it." Six stated. Six liked to say that, almost as much as White did. All they wanted was for him to shut up and do his job.

Quickly the ride came to an end, and the jet landed swiftly in the middle of the street. As the door slowly opened, Holiday spoke.

"Rex, be careful. These people will most likely try to shoot at you." she said.

"Well why don't we just have to tell them that we have to stabilize the base so they don't get killed?" he asked, and she had a strange expression.

"I doubt they'll listen to you Rex." she said slowly, and he got suspicious again. What did she know that he didn't?

"Providence hasn't been very popular since you were televised." Six stated.

"Wait, _what_? When did _that_ happen?! Since when am I on TV?!" he asked incredulously.

"Just do your job and maybe White won't be forced to hide you for a couple years." Six said, and he couldn't process this information. Would White really do that? Why would people hate him so much, that White would have to pretend that he didn't exist anymore?

"_As in, making you look dead to make a bunch of Evo hating jerks happy, until Providence can convince them that your not going to hurt anybody_." he thought spitefully, and he glared at the moving door as it fell open.

"Think." Doc said. What did that mean?

All too soon he found out.

Light blinded him momentairily before he could see anything. Bullets, oversized ones, were pouring from the sky like rain. Screeches filled the air as he saw the largest collection of Evo's he had ever witnessed. They were all the size of trucks, and looked like giant, mutated, zombie birds. They soared overhead, all flying towards the building that the gunmans were posted at. The Evo's were flying towards one thing.

Rex craned it his eyes, It was like trying to stare directly into the sun the blue light was so intense. It was in the center of the towering skyscraper that the Evo Hunters were standing on, and it shook violently whenever an Evo rammed into it, rippling across the surface of the aqua shield.

Oh god, _no_.

The blue field seemed like it was going to explode at any moment, but Rex didn't care. What he cared about was the fact that the Evo girl was hanging from a chain, trying not to get her head bitten off from incoming birds.

It horrified him so much that he ignored Six's shouting and immediately grew wings and took off.

Some of the Evo's turned and attacked him when they noticed him, but he just dodged out of the way. He speeded towards the blinding light, that seemed to be drawing him in like a drain. He heard bullets whiz past his shoulder but didn't stop. He felt a determination to save this person that he didn't even know, something that he couldn't explain. A bullet almost hit his face and he realized that they were aiming for him. The metal stakes scraped up against his wings, but he got to the ledge of the skyscraper before they could hit him.

He landed on a concrete railing and clutched the wall behind him, as a large wave of light erupted from the center of the turquoise sphere. He almost fell of the ledge, and when the blast ended he took of his goggles and glanced towards the radiating light.

The girl was there, and her eyes were clamped shut in concentration. A bizarre pair of handcuffs was tied around her wrists and she looked scared to death. She didn't seem to notice that he was standing three feet away, and he tried to get her attention.

"Um... do you need some help?" he said, and almost slapped himself. Why did he always have to say something stupid? She turned around and surprise stretched across her face. Then she scowled.

"I told you to stop trying to save me." she said irritated.

"_Okay, not the response I was expecting_." he thought.

"I thought this was an exception." he replied.

"I don't need your help! I can, handle this,on,my, own!" she yelled as countless Evos crashed into her shield.

"But-"

"Go away!" she shouted. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she struggled to keep the sheild going. He sighed.

"Look, your going to explode unless you let me cure you of use this stabilizer thingy-"

"WHAT!?"

"Just trust me." she looked at him and he saw the desperation in her eyes. Bullets started to drop on them and he had to duck under the ledge.

"I... I-look!" she screamed.

Suddenly a pile of flaming grenades toppled from above and exploded, sending him crashing through the glass windows of the building. His head pounded as he climbed out of the cubicle that he had collided with. He scanned through the dust, and two seconds later he saw the girl clinging to the end of the chain, her sheild gone. But she was glowing and looked like an atomic bomb. She screamed as her fingers began to slip, and he ran towards the hole in the wall, and she gave him one last look before she fell.

So he did the normal thing.

He jumped off the buliding after her.

**Vi:**

Vi heard a loud snap and the chain tied around her wrists broke in half. She clutched the edge of the metal rope, but it started to slip from her fingers.

Suddenly she began to fall, the asphalt coming up fast. She screamed, she couldn't help herself. Vi closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to keep herself contained so she wouldn't explode like the boy said. The boy who seemed like the Rex she had imagined.

Ever since she woke up yesterday, all she had thought about was this imaginary person that would save her, wake her up from this nightmare. She wondered if he was her brother or her cousin or her best friend, she didn't know. But she imagined him to be strong and trusting and always there in so many ways. The Rex she found was exactly like that. Plus, he was everywhere, he was the first human being she remembered seeing. But then she didn't know it was him. Until he saved her again in the ally. When he tried to save her a few moments ago.

Now Vi was falling and all these emotions were racing through her mind, and she was terrified out of her wits. She could sense the ground coming up fast as she spiraled downwards, she tried not to she couldn't hear was something falling behind her and landing on the ground first. She waited for the impact that would break her into bits, but it never happened.

She opened her eyes as she landed perfectly in Rex's arms, and his feet transformed back into human legs instead of giant superboots. Shock ran through her, and she didnt know how to respond.

"I had it under control." she said.

"Sure looked like it." he replied sarcastically, and she couldn't ignore the fact that her heart was swelling to an abnormal size, and she felt strange with this boy holding her. Weak. Vulnerable. His arms were wrapped around her, and his fingers were moving in tiny circular motions, rubbing into her skin. It felt... nice.

"Put me down." she commanded. She felt like a tiny little girl, which was not acceptable.

"Sheesh you sound like Six, you never stop giving orders do you?" he said, still hanging on to her.

"I mean it. Now."

"You have to do two things first." he said.

"What?" she was shocked.

"First, promise that your not going to run off." he said.

"I'm not promising anything." she said stubbornly.

"Second, you have to tell me your name."he asked her, grinning.

"Those are some high demands." she replied.

"I could just, _not_ let you go-"

"Vi." she responded immediately.

"Vi?"

"Vi."she confirmed.

"Your name is Vi?" he asked disbelieving.

"At least I think so. All I remember is the past two days, and then I remembered my name and..."

"Me." he said and let her back on her feet. She secretly regretted him letting her go.

**Rex:**

"Hey freak! Give us back our Evo!" someone shouted at him from the rooftop as he gently returned Vi to the ground. He had hoped that the girl's name would spark some old memory, but it did nothing except add to his list of things he knew about the Evo girl. That list was very short.

Rex stepped out defensively in front of Vi, his arm turning into a giant sword.

"Come and get it!" he shouted. In an instant about a billion bullets were pounding down upon them like hail. Vi formed a force-field around them that shook from the impact. He turned to her.

"Do you have any offense?" he asked. She grinned. In response, she turned off the sheild and did a flip that circled above his head, blue lasers shooting from her fingertips and at the rooftop above. Bullets whizzed past her forehead but she dodged them as if she was walking on air. She landed on the street, turned to him and smiled as Rex stood gaping open mouthed.

"You can fight?" he asked.

"In the past two days I've been running from monsters and abducted by crazy people that call me an Evo. I picked up a few things." she said as they heard an explosion from the Evo one of the bird Evo's came up behind Vi and before Rex could slice it in half, Six did. He turned to him.

"Is it stabilized." he asked stiffly.

"_It_, is called Vi. She has a name. Stableized, I don't know."Rex replied. Six glared at Vi, and she scowled at him. Another grenade landed near them and Rex pulled her to the ground and Six jumped out of the way.

"Look! We need to take them out now!" Six ordered.

"Is your girlfriend going to blow up or what?!" Bobo shouted over the sound of explosives.

"I dont think so-Hey! She's not my girlfriend!" Rex replied, his face flushing up. Noah came up behind him holding a gun.

"Sure Rex."he said sarcastically.

"That's not our biggest issue!"Vi yelled and pointed at the rooftop. They spotted a-

"Holy crap is that a tank? Where the hell did they get that!"Rex shouted.

"Does it matter?"Six said, as Vi jumped from over the ledge and into the street, shooting lasers at the rooftop and doing triple flips to avoid being shot. Bobo and Noah shot at an Evo that was heading for her before it bit Vi's head off.

"Rex! Take that tank down!" Six yelled. He nodded and jumped over the ledge, wings sprouting from his back and he took off towards the sky. He went in a beeline towards Vi and lifted her up as he spiraled upwards.

In seconds they both landed on the roof, and he changed his fingers into smack hands. Several masked men with guns charged towards them and he punched them as hard as he could. Vi ran out infront of him as Six appeared by his side and blocked bullets using his sword. Vi leaped through the air and kicked a man in the face that had come after her with a sword, and knocked out a few more puserers. Rex thought that it was a miracle that no one had taken her down yet, and he ran over to help her.

Suddenly the rooftop shook and he whipped his head around, only to find a missle being shot in his face. Before he could think Six had tackled him to the ground out of the way. The building across the street exploded from the impact of the thing that was aimed for his head.

"Get to the tank!" Six commanded and Vi surprisingly listened to him. She bounced over several attackers and landed on the hood of the tank. Rex ran over and turned his arm into a giant chainsaw, slincing off the cannon. The tank began to rumble and he grabbed the Evo girl and jumped, just as it blew to pieces.

"You okay?"he asked her as she started coughing.

"I'm _fine_."she said sternly.

"Just asking!"he said defensively,climbing to his feet. He looked around, and the Evo hunters were no where to be seen.

"Hey where did th-"

All of a sudden he was knocked down and someone was squeezing his throat, shoving his face into the concrete. He tried to get back up but multiple people were holding him down, and when he tried to build a machine, nothing worked on the account of his lack of air. He heard voices screaming his name right before he felt something bash in the back of his head. Then everything went black.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS FULLY EDITED**

* * *

**Okay, so Evo discrimination is gonna be one of the big things in this series, oh god I can't wait to write about Hunter Cain! That is going to be so fun! Only the chapters that say that they are edited are finished, or if the title at the top is centered. Please please please review, I only have 10 comments! Not enough! **


	4. Crashed in Abysus

**CHAPTER 4:**

Rex's vision was blurry as his eyes slowly opened. Everything around him was spinning amd he felt dizzy, his head pounding like a drum.

Finally his sight cleared, but he didn't like what he was seeing. He was sitting up against a metal wall of the smallest room he had ever seen, even tinier than his bedroom at headquarters. The ceiling wasn't even tall enough for him to stand up. It was dark except for light shining through the wall infront of him, and something else. Rex discovered that someone was sleeping beside him, curled up next to him, and her head was resting on his shoulder. Vi was glowing turquoise, and for once, wasn't scowling. She was actually smiling. He wondered what she could be dreaming about that could possibly be happy, her memory lasted two days, and so far, he could tell the Evo girl's life sucked even more than his. So he didn't pull away and just kept his head ontop of hers, Vi's hair smelled nice.

Five seconds later he felt her wake up, and realize that she was sleeping ontop of him. She shoved him away and shrunk to the other side of the hole.

"What the heck do you-"

"Hey! You were sleeping on me!"he interrupted before a bunch of words Holiday referred to as "language" was about to spew from her. She closed her mouth and looked away. They just sat there for the longest time until he eventually spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know how you feel." he said. She didn't meet his eyes.

"You don't know anything about me." she replied harshly.

"Do you?"he said. She looked at him, and the answer he already knew reflected in her eyes.

"I have amnesia. I don't know about my family, friends, if I ever had a home. I would be homeless if Providence didn't find me. But they just use me like a weapon anyway, they don't really care." Rex said, saying the words that he been choking him forever. He felt her staring at him.

"I don't know anything. I have no idea what Providence or Evo's are, who I am or anything about anyone else. But what I do know, is that you are the only person I know who won't try to kill me." Vi told him. He smiled.

"Im guessing that's your way of saying I'm not that bad."he grinned.

"Sure hotshot. Let's just try to figure out to get out if here. Wherever that is." she replied.

"Okay, well, I could just bust open the wall."he said.

"No! The room is too small!"she cried.

"Relax, I have it under control." he assured her as his right hand transformed into a giant fist and he punched it against the wall ahead if him.

"Ouch!"He changed his hand back and rubbed his sore knuckles. There wasn't even a dent in the wall.

"Yep, under control alright." she said sarcastically.

"You got any ideas?"he asked.

"I could try those lasers..."she said.

"Do it."he said immediately. Vi pointed her fingertips at the wall and blue lasers shot out. Nothing. Not even a scratch.

"What do you thinks going to happen to us?"she asked him.

"Nah, dont worry about it Vi. Your going to be alright. We're both going to be fine. Six'll find us, they'll probably send all of Providence after me."he told her.

"What makes you so special?" she asked. So he told her all about his powers, Providence, and Evo's. Vi listened to him with an interest he had never seen before. When he finished, she just stared at the wall for a while.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

"You can't stop trying to rescue people, can you agent?" she said.

"Hey, it's my job."he responded as she started shivering.

"Here."he took of his jacket and wrapped it around her as she protested. Then he wrapped his arms around her and they sat there, huddled together in the tiny cell. Rex could hear her heart beating slowly and it calmed him down. He was going to make sure they were both safe.

**Vi:**

Vi was curled up against Rex, tied up in his jacket and his arms. She tried to make it seem like she didn't want it, but she was nowhere near ready to push away. She would be alive for who knows how long, and she wanted to be near Rex when it happened.

Suddenly everything around her shook and she clutched him as the world seemed to fall. She felt like she was spinning-

"Rex! We're on a plane!"she realized.

"And crashing!"he yelled over the noise of engines failing and sirens wailing.

"Well no duh!"she shouted. They both seemed to rise as their stomachs entered their mouths. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to freak out. Everytime she did, she felt like a bomb ticking. Literally.

After about a minute of falling, they felt the impact of the crash and she smashed her head against the ceiling.

"Vi! Vi wake up!"Rex was shaking her, and she wanted to throw up. She was sprawled across the floor and realized that the crash had knocked her unconscious.

"I'm fine."she tried to assure him, but he didn't look very convinced.

All of a sudden she gaped at the wall. Rex turned around and saw it too. There was a huge dent in the wall, and she nodded to him. Rex's foot immediately turned into a mechanical super boot and kicked the door off. They both slided out and landed on solid ground outside the plane.

They looked around. Surrounding them where miles of trees and moutians, and a blazing red sky.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know." he answered. They looked around, and Vi tried to recognize where she was. Of course, she remembered nothing.

"Can you fly us out of here?"she suggested. He shook his head.

"I'd have to know which way to go first. We're pretty much in the middle of nowhere, I could take us even farther away from anyone."he said. Vi looked at the plane.

"Maybe there's a transmitter in the plane?"she said hopelessly. They looked at the practically demolished jet. It had giant diamond shaped rocks sticking in its sides, and huge dents covering it.

"I wonder what hit it. It's banged up pretty bad." she said.

"I don't know. But I don't think we should go in there. You don't need to see that."Rex said.

"See what?"

"Dead people. I've never seen anyone dead, but Six says its pretty bad."Rex told her, he seemed lost in thought. Which was weird for him. Vi took his jacket off her shoulders and handed it to him.

"Here. You look better in orange anyway."she said.

"I do look pretty awesome don't I?" he said.

"Dont get to full of yourself pretty boy. How long do you think it'll take Providence to find you?" she asked.

"Not too long. I hope."he replied. She looked into the distance, the wind whiping her hair around her face. One way was mountains, the other was a forest of endless trees. Not a lot of options.

Suddenly Vi blinked, and saw something emerging from the trees.

"Rex..." He turned and saw it too. Her hands covered her eyes as she strained to make out the figures in the distance. There was more than one, maybe five? No, four. She couldn't decifer what they were, they appeared Evolike but two of them looked human.

"What should we do?"she asked him.

"Let's go say hi. Maybe they can give us a ride to the nearest pizza place." Rex said and started to walk towards the forest.

Vi followed him hesitantly, something inside her was telling her not to go, but she wasn't about to let Rex go alone. So she trudged besides him, morbid thoughts entering her mind. Maybe the figures were more Evo killers, sent to finish them off. Maybe they were Evo's themselves. She didn't know.

After a few minutes of following Rex, they came to the edge of the woods and stopped. Ahead of them were three Evo's, one was a girl with four arms and deathly white skin wearing a schoolgirls outfit. The second one was about eight feet tall and had arms made out of green crystals, real skin, and a lizards head. The third was the tallest, it looked like a cyborg wolf thing with red eyes.

"You're alive." it said in a deep scratchy voice.

"Um yeah. Our ride kinda crashed, so do you know where we could get one?" Rex asked. Vi almost hit him, he was being so stupid. Just because an Evo could talk, that doesn't mean they aren't going to try and kill you! She learned that yesterday when she was being chased in the alleyways. A voice spoke from behind the Evo's, a voice that sent chills down her spine.

"I may be of some service to you. My name is Van Kliess, and welcome to Abysus, Rex."

* * *

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS 4 READING! :)_**


	5. Statues

**CHAPTER 5:**

"How...how do you know my name?" Rex asked. This guy was seriously creepy looking, with long white and black hair, and a gold-metal hand.

"My associates, Breach, Scalamander, and Biowolf have been watching you for some time." he said.

"Stalker." Vi muttered under her breath. She obviously didn't like this. Of course, she didn't like anything. Van Kliess ignored her.

"This is Abysus." he said as he walked towards them, roots growing as he stepped.

"You can control nature?"Vi asked. He finally noticed she was there.

"Of some sorts."he replied.

"Did you knock down the jet? It had rocks just like his in it's sides."she questioned pointing to Scalamander.

"Yes. We saw it was an Evo hunters plane, so naturally we would take it down."he answered her, a challenge in his voice.

"So, do you know the way out of here?" Rex asked trying to change the subject. The last thing they needed was a fight with these Evo's, because Vi ticked some guy off.

"Of course. First, let me give you a tour." Van Kliess said, and trees moved to the side so they could see a castle rising in the distance. They began to follow Van Kliess, and Rex was filled with questions.

"Abysus is a safe haven for all Evo's, a place where we can go once they world has shunned us." Van Kliess said.

"Does Providence know about this?" he asked. He laughed.

"Your Providence doesn't care about Evo's. They see Nanites as a curse, while they are in every way a gift." he replied as they walked towards the building.

"But the Evo's we go after are monstors, they hurt people." Rex pointed out.

"Not all Evo's are dangerous Rex. You of all people would know that. Some Evos are capable of so much more. You've only began to discover your full potential."

"Porential? How am I supossed to know anything when I don't even have a clue who I am?"he replied.

"Is that so? Well, how about we start with a little history lesson.

"Yay." Vi muttered, her voice edged with sarcasm. Van Kliess looked at her for the second time.

"Vi... Isn't it?"

"Maybe."she replied coldly.

"Breach, why don't you go show her the rest of the castle? Rex and I have a lot to talk about." Van Kliess told the creepy girl Evo. She nodded, and Vi gave him a look before she was forced to follow the three Evo's. He was left alone with Van Kliess as they entered the palace.

"It all started here Rex, at this very spot, five years ago. The so called Nanite event, where the dream to create microscopic machines became real. But some we're too eager to see their creations, and against the wisest of their numbers, inenvertantly began a new age."

"That day, everything changed. The Evo's were born." Van Kliess said as he walked up some steps under a large tree that took up half of a huge room.

"Um, yeah. That's real interesting and all, but does it have anything to do with me?"Rex asked, only interested in his past.

Van Kliess laughed.

"It has everything to do with you, Rex. Now,let's see what all this fuss about you is, shall we?"

Rex had no idea what he was talking about but didn't like where this was going. He got a sinking feeling in his gut and all of a sudden, the ground below him began to shake.

"Whoa...what are you... ah!"

Cracks formed in the floor, and giant vines sprang out grabbing him, wrapping around his arms and Kliess laughed as they began to squeeze the life out of him, and restrain him until he couldn't move.

"Wha, what are you doing?"Rex said as the vines moved him across the room as he tried to escape. He was only two feet away from Van Kliess when he responded.

"Call it, an experiment."he replied slyly as he reached out his metal hand and the fingertips grew into giant needles. Rex felt his eyes grow wide with fear and before he could think, he stabbed him in the chest with his fingertips.

Rex felt the life being sucked out of him, as the half a foot long needles wrenched through his skin. He began uncontrollably moaning. His life flashed before his eyes. The pain was unbearable.

"Mhm..uh..ah!"he groaned as the vines squeezed him tighter.

"Not everyone's relationship to the Nanites is as,cooperative,as yours. For example!" Rex felt another sharp stab in his chest and moaned.

"My body is unstable, and in order to survive, I need a constant supply of fresh Nanites. Yours should be particularly nurishing!"

"Mhwa! Uh..." he moaned as he felt his hand be chopped off. His eyes popped open and saw that he still had his hand, but it had been turned to rock, along with the beginning of the rest of his arm. He gritted his teeth to try to control the inhuman screaming.

**Vi:**

Vi knew the instant that Van Kliess split them up, they were in trouble. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Rex alone with that creep, the physco had been staring at him like he was a piece of steak the entire time. But she found that she had no choice, and hoped that he would be okay. He was all she had in this world. She walked in silence, past rows and rows of strange stone statues, all made of a strange rock she couldn't identify. The statues were all shaped as Evo's, some of them were freaky, they all had expressions of fear on their faces. Van Kliess had a weird sense in decoration.

She strained her senses, trying to get something from the other Evo's. But they did nothing but walk ahead and behind her, not making a sound or exchanging glances, just leading her farther away from Rex.

Finally, just when she had just about enough, her ears were filled with the most horid sound she could imagine. Inhuman screaming echoed off the walls, and she covered her ears to stop the insanity.

Then she realized where it must be coming from.

Vi turned to run but Biowolf knocked her off her feet, and she went flailing across the room and smashed into a shattered and she pulled herself out of ruins. The Evo's ran towards her, and she instantly lifted her arms up to sheild her. The blue magnetic feild covered her as they bounced off on impact.

"Where's Rex?" she demanded, as they tried to comprehend how to destroy her sheild.

"Your not going to be seeing him anytime soon."Biowolf responded, and her face went pale. She needed to find him before it was to late.

The screaming would have stop eventually.

Vi lowered her barrier and ran toward them, kicking Breach in the face, sending her flying into Scalamander. Biowolf sprang over the heap of his fellow phsycos, and took a swing at her face with his long claws. She jumped back and hit his arm with one of her lasers, causing him to howl in pain. She bolted down the maze of hallways towards the ever growing sound of agony.

She twisted and turned, until she entered a enormous room, and saw something on the stone steps leading to a giant tree, and gasped. Rex was elaborately tied up in vines and groaning, his face lit up in circuit boards that visualized on his hands whenever he built a machine. Van Kliess was stabbing him with his golden arm, and Rex's right hand had turned to solid rock-

"The statues!"she realized with terror and reacted on impulse. She sprinted forward and lasers shot out of her fingertips. But Rex had opened his eyes to look at her, and Van Kliess saw him watching. He stretched his free arm out towards her, and before she had a clue what was happening, giant branches sprang out and grabbed her, pining her only weapon to her sides. She struggled to break her arms free, but the vines were tighter than a knot. Van Kliess looked back and forth between them, knowledge shining in his eyes alongside the insanity. He laughed.

"I can see all that programming worked out! Your both exactly like they planned. Especially you, Vi." Van Kliess said. She glared at him.

"What the heck are you talking about?"she replied through gritted teeth. He laughed again.

"It's a shame you don't remember, it would make both your lives so much easier. Not for me, it worked our better that your brainwashed." he said and she scowled.

"Mmm...uh."Rex moaned, he was barely conscious now. The yellow light was radiating from Van Kliesses arm, making Rex's face glow. Vi had to do something. But she couldn't, not without her hands, and they were starting to lose circulation. Van Kliess probably wanted them to fall off. Every minute, more and more of Rex's arm transformed into stone, and the inevitable would happen if she couldn't save both of them.

Which she couldn't.

Which is why she now loves monkeys.

"Get your hands off him you dang dirty creep!" a gruff voice shouted and she whipped her hear around, just as Rex's monkey (Bobo, she thought) chucked a boulder at Van Kliess. She watched as it crashed into his face and disentigrated, and he stumbled back for a few second.

It was enough.

**Rex:**

The instant he felt the needles escape his skin, he looked up and turned his leg into a super boot, and kicked the physco infront of him across the room. The vines loosened and he broke free and landed on the ground.

"You okay kid?"Bobo came up behind him, followed by Noah, who was carrying a blaster.

"I'm fine but how did you-"

"We snuck onto a jet, and Bobo left his wallet in your jacket."Noah replied, obviously trying to hide the fear in his voice. He could tell Noah had never been in a fight before.

"Your wallet?"

"I have a tracker on it. I make some pretty hard dough following you around all day."Bobo answered. Rex grinned and then heard mad laughter that brought him back to his senses. Van Kliess was climbing down from the wall Rex had smashed him into, and giving him a grin that spelled out EVIL & CRAZY.

"Now that's more like it! Your every bit as powerful as I was led to believe!" he said. Rex glared at him.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on being anyone's lunch." his reply was followed by evil chuckling.

"You worth so much more than that, Rex. I only wanted a taste." he responded, and instantly Rex wanted nothing more than to get as far away from this creep as possible.

"Um, ready to go home and not die now."Noah said. He pulled his goggles over his eyes and was ready to take off when he stopped and remembered.

"_Vi._"

* * *

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_


	6. Voices

**CHAPTER 6:**

Rex twisted around and saw Vi knotted up in a branch that was making her extremely pale. His wings collapsed into chunks of scrap metal and he forgot everything as he ran towards the practically unconscious girl. He changed his arm into a giant sword,and was inches away from cutting off the vines, when swirls of red and black appeared under Vi's feet. Before he knew what was happening, she slipped through the light like quicksand and Kliess was laughing across the room, and Rex saw Vi struggling from the branches besides him.

"Don't even think about it."Rex said, fury burning in his throat. Van Kliess gave him an evil grin.

"Why shouldn't I?" Vi's face was as white as a ghost now, and she glared at him.

"What are you doing? Get out of here stupid!" she hissed at him. Rex didn't know what to do, he just stood there dumbfounded as Van Kliess watched the entire scene, a knowledgeable smile crossing his face. Bobo and Noah took a step towards Rex, but Van Kliess's words stopped them.

"If anyone of you comes closer, the girl dies." he said coldly. Rex saw the darkness in his eyes and knew that this Physco meant it. Vi was struggling the best she could, gasping from the tightness of the roots. But he couldn't try save Vi without granting her immediate death.

"Well Rex, I'll make you a deal-"

Van Kliess was cut off by the whizz of metal as it flyed across the room, and sliced the vines off of Vi. She fell and collapsed onto the ground a few feet ahead of him.

"Offer declined."

Rex felt his hopes soar as Agent Six spoke from behind him, Katanas in hand. Van Kliess cursed as Rex ran forward and picked up the barely conscious Vi, and all of them bolted out of the castle, and across the barren wasteland into the woods.

Rex ran for his life but he still felt like he was too slow, trying to handle Vi carefully. After about four minutes of sprinting, he saw her giant blue eyes flutter open and gaze up at him. He got a strange feeling again, just before she shook her head and fully woke up. She pushed him and he dropped her, landing on the ground with a thud. Before he could run over to her she climbed back up, wiping herself down.

"I can run by myself, thanks."she said and started running ahead of all of them, even Six. The Agent turned around and gave him a look.

"What?"Rex asked. Six said nothing and began running also.

"The chicks totally into you man." Bobo said.

"She is not!"

"Dude..."Noah said, both of his friends grinning. He rolled his eyes. Right now the only thing he cared about was getting all of them out of here safely. Especially Vi. Van Kliess looked at her funny, and Rex didn't like it.

They sprinted through the trees, Vi in front followed closely by Six and himself, Bobo and Noah barely behind. He was panting, and he wondered how the girl barely broke a sweat.

"Six, I'm kinda dissapointed it's just you three. I would think White would have sent all of Providence after me." he said.

"He did."Six replied stiffly. Rex didn't know what he meant, until he recognized the smoke rising in the distance. Coutesy of Van Kliess. Seconds later they arrived at a large clearing, beside it was a pile of jets with a side of dead soldiers, all of it wrapped in vines.

Rex stopped and gaped at it. This was all because of him. These people had died because of him.

"Rex-"

Suddenly a portal of maroon appeared and out of it came the pack. Immediately they pounced on them, and Vi and Six were the first to react. Six began slicing away at Biowolf with his blades of steel, while Vi charged towards Breach. She planted forceful, well aimed punches at the Evo, and Breach was knocked down in creepy, school-girl wannabee howled in pain, and then fell back into one of her teleporters. Rex saw Vi falter for a second, and then bam! A portal materialized behind her and a foot kicked Vi in the back, sending her tumbling towards the ground. He watched, frozen, as she pulled herself up again, only to be knocked back down.

Instantly Rex came back to his senses and bolted towards her, but suddenly words held him back. They echoed in his ears and he couldn't hear anything else besides it. The noise seemed to be coming from all around him.

"Why are you running Rex? You cant save anyone, so why bother? These people don't care about you, Providence only wants you as a weapon, something to be locked away until they need you."Van Kliess was speaking as if he was talking in his ear, but when he twisted around he saw nothing of him.

"They don't really want you. They just deal with you because of your powers. They would have left you here to die if they didn't want your powers. Look at them, all of them are going to die."he said harshly. Rex couldn't take it, he needed to destroy whatever was projecting Van Kliess into his ears.

"Shut up!"he shouted, covering his ears in pain. But Van Kliess wouldn't stop.

"Admit it Rex, you have no one in this world. There's nothing left for you except me. Join us, and all your questions will be answered!" Rex looked towards Six, dodgeing the neverending swings from Biowolfs claws, Bobo and Noah shooting sy Scalamander, and Vi being smashed into the ground. He had to help them, but he couldnt move.

Van Kliess watched Rex's eyes linger on the girl, and he made his move.

"She doesnt need you Rex. She couldn't care less about you. To her, your nothing."

"Just shut the fuck up!" He yelled. He tried to create his giant fists, but nothing happened. His biometrics were way too low. The words blared through his head like a siren, and he couldn't open his eyes or remove his hands from the side of his head, if he did his brain would explode. He didn't move, even though he felt rope-like vines crawling up his legs, restraining him. They grew tighter with every second and he felt everything around him spinning. He shouted in felt something wrap around his throat making it hard to breathe. He choked but couldn't attempt to pry the fingers off, or the blast of noise would knock him out. It was a lose or lose situation, and he gasped for air.

Suddenly he heard an explosion and a second later heat singed his legs, as he was freed. He heard furious shouting as he collapsed to the ground barely alive.

"Stupid girl! He's mine!" he opened his eyes a crack, and saw Vi standing infront of a giant burning plant creature, it's mouth wide open as it was paralyzed. He could sense Van Kliess standing above him, and realized it was him that was trying to suffocate him to death. He saw Vi slowly walk towards both of them, fire burning in her eyes. Literally. He could see blue flames swirling in her eyelids as she glared at Van Kliess, fearless.

"That's what you think."she replied, her voice sounding much, much older than she really was. Rex felt Van Kliesses boot shove his face into the ground.

"Are you sure my dear? Rex has always been mine and will always be! I own him!"he said coldly as Rex choked on dirt.

"I can do anything I want to him. Are you sure that's what you want?"he asked her. Rex turned his head and could just barely make out Vi, frozen in her tracks. She stared at him.

"Please..." he thought desperately.

Van Kliess started to yell in agony and Rex felt someone lift him up, place his arm around their shoulder and help him stand. It was his vision cleared and he could see.

"Six..."

"Rex!"Vi ran over to his side followed by Bobo and Noah.

LIm fine."he said.

"We need to get out of here, like, now!"Vi said.

Rex shook his head.

"Biometrics way low, I can't build anything." he reached for his hand and held onto it tightly.

LYes you can."It was as simple as that. He felt sparks shoot up his arm like an adrenaline rush and the repeated sensation of flying overcame him. Rex pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Flying, anyone?


	7. Fallen Angels

**CHAPTER 7:**

In seconds they took off, Bobo,Noah, and Vi clinging to his wings. Six used his own mode of transportation, a Providence hoverboard. As they soared higher into the air, he could hear shouts below them.

"Kill them!" Van Kliess roared. Almost instantly, giant green crystals shaped like knives, whizzed past his head.

"Hang on!"he yelled as he spiraled through the sea of giant roots that attempted to knock him out of the air. Stakes of rock almost smashed into the back of his skull on several accounts, but Six was circling them, slicing the crystals into bits.

Vi was like a hurricane, she was staying perfectly balanced on the back of his jet pack, while shooting aqua spheres of energy towards the pack just under them. Scalamamder was hurling enormous chunks of crystals in her direction as she rained upon them. Rex speeded as fast as he could, he was beaten and bruised, not to mention the fact he was carrying four people. But the pack was gaining on them, and the fire coming from Vi was beginning to slow.

"Hows it going Vi!"he shouted.

"Just shut up and drive!"she replied as more energy spewed from her fingertips.

Van Kliess needed to stop the girl before they both got away. He shouted at his brainless minions to shoot her down.

Rex heard a blood curteling scream and whipped his head around. Vi had a giant crystal stabbed in her shoulder, blood dripping down her clothes. She fell instantly and Rex reached out his hand to catch her. She clinged to his fingertips, desperation gleaming in her eyes alongside the pain. The endless clutched her hands like they were his lifeline, and he was determined not to let go.

"Vi hold on! Your going to be okay!" he said.

"Rex... I can't."she said, tears swimming in her eyes. Those huge blue eyes.

"Yes you can! Don't let go! I can carry all of you! The Jet is just that way!"he practically begged her. She shook her head, as giant salty years slided down her cheek.

"Rex, don't die for me okay? Promise me."she said. Before he could answer, she gave him one last look.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, and Vi began to fall, hundreds of feet in the air.

Rex screamed her name and was about to dive downwards when Six stopped him.

"Rex! We have to get to the jet! It's no use!" Six ordered.

"No Six!"

"NOW!" Rex shook as his protector shouted at him with such force, he took one last glance downwards, and could barely see anything.

Then he took off.

His back was lighter but his heart was a thousand times heavier as he sped towards the rescue jet, faster than lightning. Nothing else was shot at them, and in a minute, they landed on the jet. Rex immediately turned around to escape the plane, but he felt someone grab him and hold him back as he shouted. The door closed, and when it did, they let him go and he pounded on it with his fists uselessly.

He collapsed to the ground and buried his face in his hands, hiding the fact that he was crying. Everyone he cared about already thought he was pathetic, he didn't need their opinions of him to drop. Besides, now one of those people, was gone forever. Rex was shaking from the effort of containg sobs, knowing all eyes were on him. He could clearly picture Six glaring at him dissaprovingly.

Rex cried the entire ride back to headquarters, and when he walked off the plane, he looked as if nothing had happened at all.

But it had.

He would never be happy again.

* * *

_**How many of you cried? I know I did. **_

_**BTW THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!**_


	8. Shattered

**CHAPTER 8:**

It took everything she had to let go. It was quick, the instant her fingers slipped from his, she dropped like a rock. The outline of the only person she trusted dissapeared in mere seconds.

Vi wouldnt look down, she was scared as hell. So she just stared at the tiny little spot in the sky as if flew away.

Good. He kept his promise.

She started spinning uncontrollably, and realized how high she really was. If she tried to make a sheild under her, it would smash on her impact. There was nothing but dirt below her, she couldn't land in water or a tree. There was no way she could live.

Vi felt blood drip from her mouth as she forced herself not to scream. Her shoulder ached, and she knew if she tried to pull the rock out, she would bleed to death. Her clothes were already stained maroon red, and she was so lightheaded from loss of blood. And falling to her death.

"_Dont think about that. Think about something good when you die_."she thought. So Vi thought about Rex.

So she fell.

And crashed,

And shattered.

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

Van Kliess smiled. Even though he had lost his most valuable asset, he would have it back soon. He finally had a plan.

* * *

**_Told you, story isn't over yet! PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**_Thanks! :)_**


	9. Nightmares

**CHAPTER 9:**

"Six, are you sure he's mentally stable?" Rex heard Doc ask Six.

"The kid should be fine."he replied stiffly."

"Exactly, Kid. Rex is just a teenager! You can't just expect him to cope with siruations like this."Holiday stated.

"He's dealed with much worse."Six said.

"That's what makes it worse! He isn't happy!" Doc argued.

"I don't care if the boy is as happy as hell or not! As long as he does his job, that's what matters."White said from a screen next to them.

"Rex won't be able to do his job much longer unless you people start treating him like a human being!"Holiday shouted.

Rex listened in the darkness of the lab, Holiday was having a midnight screaming match with White again. He thought he would go and check it out, he couldn't sleep anyway. After a load of Holidays "language" spewed from her own mouth, they finally stopped. He heard Doc mutter in frustration as her pointy shoes clicked across the lab. White had turned off his screen, but Six didn't leave.

"He blames himself, you know. He should be blaming you."she said quietly, but her words were harsh. Six didn't respond for a long time.

"You didn't see her Holiday. It's better she's dead."Six said.

"Why?"

"She could of hurt him, killed him in seconds if she wanted too."

"But she doesn't,didn't, want to. Six, you don't understand. Rex might never be okay."Doc said.

"You think I don't know that?"Six said, and silence followed as Six walked away.

Rex twisted his fingers as quiet footsteps slowly dissapeared. Then he got up and walked to his bedroom. He had gotten it right when he came back from Abysus, it was a lot nicer than the hole he used to sleep in. But it didnt help him sleep better. He collapsed on his bed, passing out as he stared at the ceiling.

_Hundreds of feet below the ground, tons of earth above your head. He walked in pitch darkness down a long, winding staircase. Screaming filled his ears, growing louder with each step. He came to a giant door, and he smashed it open. Inside, Van Kliess was waiting, standing next to a screaming, bloody girl with vines wrapped around her neck._

_"We're waiting, Rex."_

He screamed and opened his eyes, covered in thick layers of sweat. He looked around and it took a few seconds for him to realize he was still in his bedroom, not in Abysus. Besides, Vi wasn't really there. She was already dead.

He felt something hit him in the side of the head, and turned around and saw Bobo glaring at him as he threw his fez.

"Trying to sleep here! I need my beauty sleep kid! That's the second time tonight!" Bobo complained.

"Sorry." Bobo calmed down and looked at him, almost sympathetically.

"What were you dreaming about?" this was weird, Bobo usually didn't care.

"The same thing. I just keep on having the exact same dream, over and over."Rex said frustrated.

"You need a phsyciatrist, we should go see Dr. Noah tommorow, with Nurse Taco Buffet."Bobo said. Rex grinned.

"Good idea. Thanks." he replied, but Bobo had already fallen asleep. So Rex stared at the wall in the darkness all night,wondering when it would end.


	10. Reawakening the Fallen

**CHAPTER 10:**

The world spinned, everything was a blur. Everything was broken, shattered into a billion pieces. She couldn't breathe, and all of her was drenched in blood. Her breathing was quick, her heartbeat speeding. She couldnt feel anything besides pain. Pain was all there was, all there was ever going to be. Why couldnt she die, it was taking so long. But something inside her kept her alive, something tiny. Microscopic.

She couldn't open her eyes or move an inch, but she could hear. What she did hear was footsteps that echoed after each sharp gasp of breath. Something clasped around her wrist and pulled her up halfway, and the pain was so unbearable, her breathing shorter than a second. But then she felt something stab her in the arm, and in an instant her breathing slowed. Vi took deep breaths, and after a minute she knew she wasn't going to have a heart attack. Which severely dissapointed the dying girl, why couldn't it end now? Why was she forced to wait?

Fingers drifted over her eyelids and carefully opened them, and her heart sank. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"Van Kliess."she said noiselessly. She was extremely aware if the horror plastered on her face, but couldn't hide man squeezed her broken wrist, and she couldn't hear what he was saying. Everything around Vi began to spin, and then her world went black.

Swirling colors, she felt like she was on drugs. She couldn't remember anything, and she couldn't move. But then, after what she knew to be a long period of time, she could begin to feel her arms and legs again,and eventually the rest of her body. She opened her eyes, only to find blinding white light, and passed out.

Vi opened her eyes one last time, and finally stayed awake. Infront of her was a wall of golden light. She rubbed the back of her skull, must of hit her head pretty hard. How? Suddenly she was petrified that she had amnesia, but then she remembered everything. She had climbed to her feet, freakishly confused. How was she still alive? There wasn't a way. She distinctly remembered hitting the ground, but now she was standing and none of her bones were broken.

She looked around, and discovered she was in a small room, tall enough for her to stand and long enough for her to lay down, a little larger than a closet. Everything was made of stone, except the glowing wall which lit up the tiny room. Vi felt along the walls for a door, but there were no cracks. She wondered how she got in here, and realized the only way could be the yellow wall. She pressed her palms up against it and strained her eyes. The light blinded her, and Vi began to feel trapped.

"Hello?"she asked, wondering of anything could hear , someone wall vanished and she stepped back in shock. There was nothing infront of her but thin glass, and she didn't like what was staring back at her.

"Ah, Vi. I was wondering when you would speak up. Have a nice fall?" Van Kliess said, sitting in a chair infront of the glass. Behind him was a giant steel door, and nothing but a regular sized room.

"It wasn't exactly pleasant."she replied through gritted teeth. He laughed.

"I wouldn't imagine it would be. Its a good thing I was there, or you woukd be a pile of bones now." he said.

"If you think I'm going to thank you, your dead wrong."she said defiantly.

"Why not my dear girl? Your precious little friend wasnt there to save you, so I took the opportunity."he said. He was talking about Rex.

"This isn't about me, is it?"she said slowly. He smiled wickedly.

"My your a bright one! But yes, Rex is very... valuable, to me, and until he is once again in my possession, you are as well."he said. She glared at him but he continued on.

"I require your...cooperation, if my plan is to turn out."he said.

"I'll never help you!" she spat at him. He laughed again.

"But I believe you will, you have no choice. But! You do have options. My favorite option, number one! You join us, and convince Rex to join as well."he said. She scowled at him.

"Not gonna happen."

"Option number two! I kill you now, and then when the boy shows up, I use him as needed."his insanity reflected in his eyes and she felt her face grow pale.

"The best option of all, number 3! I leave you here in this cell until lover boy comes to save you, then when he does, he'll watch you die. I'll use him until I don't need him, and then I'll make sure he dies in the most painful way possible."

Vi felt every ounce of color drain from her face, and her legs turned to lead.

"He wont come. Then you'll have nothing."she said, trying to reassure herself.

"Are you sure princess? I severely doubt he won't come! I know more about both of you than you could imagine."he said coldly.

"So you see, either way I get what I want." he was silent, it was all her fault. If only she had died. The only person she could trust would be safe.

"Since you can't decide, I'll choose option three."he said cruelly.

"Don't hurt him."she said quietly. Van Kliess grinned.

"I'm glad we came to an agreement."he said slyly, and walked out of the room and slammed the door. The glass turned yellow again, and Vi slumped to the ground. This couldn't be pounded her fists against the unbearable glass, cursing. She slammed herself up against it and even tried using lasers, but not even a scratch.

After hours of frustration, she collapsed to the ground in agony.

Vi was alone in this world.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!_**


	11. Zombies

CHAPTER 11:

Rex laid back on his bed, daydreaming. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. Besides,Noah and Bobo were to busy screaming and playing video games.

"Use the axe! USE THE AXE!"Noah shouted.

"GRENADE!"Bobo yelled over the sound of war zombies. Both of his friends eyes were locked to the flat screen.

Rex sighed, every inch of him was sore. Six had given him double training, he said that it gave him less time to think. Except, all it did was make him remember how tired he was, and that led to thinking of his nightmares.

He hoped the collision was fast.

Vi haunted him wherever he looked, awake or asleep. He saw her in Doc, her fighting in Six, and everything that was blue made him see her eyes.

He imagined her perfectly, her round,shining, sapphire eyes. Her curve, her delicate hands as they clang to his, her long, flowing brown hair. No, brown was to boring. Vi was definitely not boring.

"How do you describe the color brown?"he asked.

"Uh, I don't know. KILL IT! Maybe, mud?" Noah said.

"Dirt."Bobo replied.

"Shit."Noah stated.

"Crap." Bobo agreed. Rex glared at them.

"That's not helping guys."he said.

"Hey chief, your the one who asked."Bobo responded.

Rex chucked his leather ball at the wall and in bounced back into his hand, again and again.

"You okay Rex?"Noah asked, he was aware that they were both staring at him.

"Yeah."he lied and threw the ball again.

"He's to busy thinking about his lady friend."Bobo said.

Rex fell out of his bed and crashed onto the floor.

"She is not my girlfriend."he protested.

"Sure she wasn't."Noah rolled his eyes.

"Stop using past tense."

"What?"Noah was bewildered.

"The kid doesn't think she's dead."Bobo answered.

"Oh."Noah said.

"I'm not crazy."Rex stated.

"Your not! It's just...Bobo help me out here!"Noah replied.

"I agree with Rex. That chicks too smart. Probably landed in a lake or something." Bobo pointed out.

"Thank you!"He said frustrated. Noah stared at the wall in concentration.

"Where do you think she is then?"his friend asked.

"Abysus."he responded immediately.

"I have the exact same nightmare about it every time I go to sleep."

Suddenly his door swung open, and Six entered.

"Ever heard of knocking Six?"he asked.

"Hysterical. Noah, go home. Rex, let's go."he said.

"Aww but Six-"

"Zip it. This mission is crucial."He said stiffly. Rex sighed, Six was getting stricter by the minute. He pulled on his jacket.

"Fine. Later Noah."he said as he and Bobo followed Six out the door and down the never ending Providence halls.

After walking what seemed like miles, they climbed aboard the keep. Six kept a speedy gait as they practically ran down the halls, frantic soldiers rushing past. Rex looked around, and wondered what was going on.

Finally they stopped at large door. Six turned to him before he pushed open the door.

"What your about to see, is disturbing."

"Disturbing... Cool!"

They walked into a darkly lot room, and in the center was a long glass tube. Rex squinted at it, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Woah... Is that a zombie?"

The creature inside the tube was definetely a zombie. There was a man in a red sweater and jeans, covered in disgusting green flesh that resembled snot.

He pounded against the glass, trying to break free. The zombie looked at him with wild eyes, but they appeared human.

"This poor man is not a zombie, Rex." Doc said.

"So... He's an Evo?"he asked.

"No. He has full control of his thoughts, but his muscles are under the influence of this Evo."Holiday replied. She tapped on a keyboard and a picture of a mutant human came up on the screen.

"This is Peter Meechum, he turned Evo 96 hours ago. Apparently, he has the power to control other people's muscles. We thought he would be the type of Evo we could reason with, but he's to far gone."Holiday said.

"So this guys not an Evo?"

"Correct. All Meechum can do is use the activated Nanites to seize control of his victims muscles."Doc said. Whites face came up on a side screen.

"Why he's doing this, we have no idea. But he seems to be building an army."he said. Another screen filled up with footage of dozens of people covered in the green goo, treading alongside Meechum as he attacked the camera, and it went to static.

"We've been able to isolate him and his victims to lower Manhattan, and immobilize a mass evacuation, but if you can't pull this off, I'll be forced to cleanse the area."White said coldly.

"Cleanse? What do you mean?"Rex asked. He didn't like where this was going.

"Don't mess this up, hotshot."White glared at him.

"It's alright, I've delt with worse, right Six." he said, repeating what he had overheard the other night. White glared again, and the screen faded to black.

Still, Rex couldn't believe what he was hearing, White couldn't be serious. He couldn't just cleanse New York City.

They entered a small jet and in minutes, and it dropped them off in the middle of a street. He covered his nose, it smelled like raw sewage.

"Ugh, Bobo, smells like you."he complained.

"I know where you hide your cash, so I wouldn't be talking."his monkey sidekick replied.

"Yeah, and speaking of smells, White isn't serious is he? He can't cleanse New York City!"he protested."Just do your job, and you won't have to worry about it."Six said stiffly as they walked down the empty street.

"At least you keep it simple, cure contain or kill."Rex said.

They turned left and a mass horde of Evo zombies (he couldn't call them anything else) started walking towards them.

"They sure look like even have that,fresh from the brain-buffet living dead walk!"he said as he moved into a ready fighting position.

"Feel sorry for whoever they were."Bobo replied pulling out his blasters. The giant monster looking thing, with a giant green head and four spider legs, pointed at them with human hands. The Evo zombies treaded towards them.

"And your sure they don't want to eat us?"Rex asked as Six charged ahead. He face planted several of the monsters and whacked them with his Katanas.

"Rex! Get to Meechum! Fast!"he ordered. Rex nodded and transformed his hands into huge metal fists.

"Okay freak show, the crazy train is coming to a stop!" he charged towards Meechum and punched him so hard he toppled over. He turned one of his hands human and placed it on the giant head to cure it.

But something was seriously wrong, he could feel the Nanites pushing him away.

"He's not letting me cure him!" he shouted to Six, and he felt something smack him in the face. He went flying and collided with the pavement. He shook his head and sat up, then got the weirdest sensation in his right hand. It was like, it fell off.

"Uh, you better get that hand looked at chief."Bobo said and he gasped as he saw his mechanical hand covered in green slime, and ready to pound him.


	12. Letters and Scripts, Poems and Plays

**CHAPTER 12:**

Vi sat huddled in the corner of the cell, the golden light reflecting in her eyes. She couldn't cry. She couldn't show weakness. Vi wasn't able to see through the glass until Van Kliess came to torment her and her turned it clear, but she was sure he still watched her.

She pressed her hand against the wall, it's smooth surface cooling her skin.

Vi was scared and alone, and instantly she wished Rex was there. But of course if he was there, he would be dead. But she wished anyway.

She pictured his raven black hair, his warm brown eyes, his soft but sturdy hands as he held her. The way he laughed, the sound of his voice. She longed to hear him speak her name, he said it like it was a wonderful thing. She missed the way his eyes danced when he looked at her. No one had ever looked at her that way.

She thought of him as she traced his name in the sand, shaping each letter perfectly, and then starting all over again. Vi felt horrible for pushing him away, treating him horribly, never saying anything nice. But she couldn't trust people, everyone always tried to kill her. She told herself this, even though it was no use. Vi had fallen in love with Rex, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

"Your quieter than the others, they usually scream until they lose their voices."a strange disembodied voice spoke to her. The glass turned clear and she saw the Evo teenage schoolgirl, watching her.

"Your thinking about the shiny one." Breach said.

"The shiny one?"Vi asked. Breach sighed.

"You like the shiny one, I do too. He's fun to play with."the girl said, her midnight hair hiding her eyes.

"You mean Rex." Vi said. Breach smiled.

"Your fun too. You make Van Kliess angry. He promised me both of you once he's done with the shiny one. The shiny one and the bright one."Breach said. Vi felt shivers go down her spine, and Breach spoke.

"Do you want to see him?"she asked.

"What?"

"I can show you."Breach continued. Vi was curious.

"How?" the creepy girl smiled at her. A maroon portal appeared on the other side of the glass, and Vi leaned up against it and looked inside. The red shifted and she could see a bunch of activity far below her. There were strange green Evos, and the tallest one was walking towards something in the middle of the street, a person sprawled across the ground unconscious-

"Rex."she whispered. The giant Evo reached for his still face, and she almost screamed. But something metal whizzed across the pavement and landed inches infront of Rex's face, almost cutting off the Evo's hand.

Vi sighed with relief as Agent Six soared into the air and kicked the Evo do hard it toppled over. The man in green landed agilely in front of Rex as he sat up, and snatched his Katanas.

The portal flashed for a second, then reappeared in a much closer view. She could make out every etch, every curve in Rex's face. She could see sorrow hiding in the edges of his eyes. He stood up and shook his head. Then froze when he looked into the alleyway. Directly at her.

"Vi."she heard him say. Her heart pounded as she pushed against the glass.

"Rex!"she practically screamed. She couldn't help herself, she was so afraid. He started running towards her and tears swam in her eyes. He called out her name again and reached his hand towards the portal, and before he could reach her, it vanished.

"Excellent work Breach, and Vi, that was a spectacular performance there! Bravo! It was very convincing. Almost like you actually cared about the boy."Van Kliess materialized from behind Breach, and Vi's heart sunk. Rex knew she was in Abysus, and now he might come.

"Don't look so sad my little actress, you'll be seeing your good friend very soon."Van Kliess laughed, and then slammed the door behind him.

Vi furiously wiped her eyes, forcing sobs down. She hated this. Rex didn't deserve this, why did she ever had to meet him anyway? Then he would be safe and she...what? Would be sleeping behind garbage cans in alleyways her whole life? At least that way she wasn't hurting anyone else.

She suddenly realized Breach was still there. Vi glowered at her.

"What do you want? This is all your fault!" she shouted.

"Van Kliess promised not to kill him."the girl said quietly, and Vi could just barely make out gleaming green eyes behind the raven locks.

Vi laughed coldly.

"Yeah, well he lied. He's going to use Rex and then kill both of us. Sorry to disappoint you, but your never going to get to,play, with us." she said harshly. But the Evo didn't leave.

"He lied."she whispered, processing the thought. Breach gave her one last look, and then was swallowed up by her teleporter.

Vi was instantly overwhelmed by loneliness, and almost missed the Evo. But then out of nowhere, a tiny red circle, the size of her hand, appeared inside the glass and something dropped out of it, right before it disappeared.

Vi reached out and grabbed it, it was a slip of folded paper. She quickly opened it, and was knocked over by the words.

_Beautiful, aqua eyes,_

_Hits me by surprise,_

_Soft chocolate hair,_

_Wish you were always there._

_Knocks me down,_

_Always frowns, _

_But one the time you smiled,_

_It made me run miles._

_I miss you Vi, _

_Goodbye._

The words were written in black pen, and tear stains covered the words. The paper was crumpled repeatedly, but then folded neatly. She knew it was his, and that he used to think she died, and now there was no way he wouldn't try to save her.


	13. The Undead Rise and Fall

CHAPTER 13:

Rex's hand closed in around empty space and Breaches portal vanished. He just stared at the empty space where it had been. He wasn't imaging things, it really had been there. Six grabbed his shoulder.

"Rex..."

"Six! Did you see that?"he asked frantically. It was a long time before he responded.

"Yes."he admitted. Rex was almost happy, glad that he hadn't gone insane. But then he remembered what he saw.

"Vi! She's not dead. She's not dead!"his head was spinning wildly as he turned to Six. He didn't look very excited.

"Rex-"

"What?" he couldn't understand why Six wasn't happy about this.

"Woah, kid. You better explain why I'm seeing ghosts."Bobo came up behind him.

"Bobo, she isn't dead. Shes..."he couldn't finish the thought, and he turned to Six, fear consuming him. Vi was in Abysus. Alone. With Van Kliess.

"We'll talk about it later kid. Right now we have bigger problems."Six said, and Rex realized they were alone.

"Hey! Where did the apocalypse go?" he asked. Holiday spoke in his ear.

"The subway. I'm forwarding their location to you Six."Doc said.

"How'd they get away so fast?"he wondered aloud.

"While you were...distracted."Holiday said.

"Oh."

"Rex, we need you to focus. Now. I'll see what I can figure out about Vi, but for now, just do your job."Doc ordered.

"Sure. Six, where are we going?"he asked, trying to hide the fact that all he thought about was Vi.

"Theres and entrance five blocks down, well meet them there. Let's go."he replied and started running down the street. Bobo followed him, and Rex fingered his pocket. He had put the letter in there, he wanted it with him at all times.

Rex had written it the other night, when he had woken up after his 9th nightmare that week. He knew it was stupid, and the writing was horrible, but he just wanted something to remember her by. If he lost his memory again, at least he would have something like that to hold onto. One last piece of her. He had crumpled it multiple times and almost shredded it, but he couldn't destroy it. He wasn't ready to let Vi go.

So he panicked when he couldn't find it in his pocket, and turned around to find it on the ground behind him. He ran towards it, but then in seconds, a tiny amber portal appeared and a ghostly hand reached out and snatched it. Rex dived for the paper, but it was too late.

His last piece of Vi was gone.

Except for the real her, and Providence would never let him go after her.

"Come on kid!"Bobo called, and he ran after them, his thoughts on the girl trapped behind yellow glass.

He bolted down the streets, and caught up to Bobo. He bender over, panting.

"Where's Six?"he asked.

"Told me to wait for you, probably thought Breach was going to grab you."Bobo responded, and Rex was washed over with fear when he heard inhuman moaning coming from below ground.

He formed his huge mechanical hands and broke through the ground, pounding the master Evo right before he was about to Zombify Six.

He jumped off and was about to face plant the freak so hard he went home crying, when it's giant mouth opened and he could see the head of Peter Meechum, looking at him desperately.

"She needs me! They both need me!"he begged.

"Take him out!"Six commanded.

"Punch him hard!"Bobo encouraged. But he thought he could do it.

"Let me cure you."he said and reached for the huge head. But the teeth clamped together and pushed Rex away, and the ground shook.

"No! This is the only way! I can't lose them!" the Evo said, and Rex and Six were knocked off their feet.

"Ugh, why does no one listen to the monkey."Bobo sighed, and jumped down into the subway. He leaped over the Evo and aimed his blasters at its back.

"Say bye bye."he said, but the Evo had turned around and knocked him into the wall, and Bobo bounced off like a ball.

"No!"He yelled, as Bobo climbed to his feet and Meechum tapped his forehead with his finger. Instantly, his friend was covered in the snot flesh and started shooting at them.

"Aww great, he just Zombified my sidekick!" Rex complained. He seemed to be losing a lot of friends blocked the bullets with his hands and the lasers reflected off, hitting the walls and causing the room to shake. Rocks crumbled around them and Six dragged him out, and the cavern collapsed behind them.

"But Bobo-"

"They'll find a way out. Right now we have orders to retreat to the bridge."Six reassured him.

"What do you mean bridge?"Rex asked suspicious.

"Orders are orders, let's move."he stated, and took off on his hover board, just as Rex saw a green hand climbing out of the rubble. He built his jet pack and quickly pursed the green suited man.

They landed on the bridge in front of a Providence roadblock, soldiers positioned to shoot and a giant metal machine with steam rolling out in front.

"Prepare for Bleach Protocol."he heard White Knight order Captain Callan in his earpiece. He turned to Six.

"That better not mean what I think it does."he said.

"Cure, contain, or kill, Rex. We have no choice."Six replied. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"White! You can't do this! I think I can get to Meechum, something inside him wants help-"he tried to explain.

"You saw all the data Rex, there's no other way."White said.

"No! There's something about the actual person, I just need something on him!"he protested.

"Rex, theres nothing we can do. We need to get out of range."Six ordered.

"But- just, screw this!" he said frustrated. He took off, and pulled out his phone. His dialed Noah's number, and hoped he would pick up.

"Hey Rex!"his friend answered, unaware tons of people were about to die.

"Hey, Noah, I need your help. No pressure, but about 10 million lives rely on how fast you can bike."Rex said.

"Uhh..."

"Thanks!"he said, and told Noah the plan and the directions to Meechums house.

The Zombies were treading towards the blockade, and the soldiers shooter at the army of the undead. But nothing could stop them, and they began tacking the Providence fighters.

Rex landed on the ground and punched the concrete with his fist so hard, the entire bridge shook, knocking a few Zombie Evos down. He looked back towards the bomb, it's clock ticking away as the troops began to retreat. Rex was about to charge forward when Six grabbed his shoulder. He shoved it away.

"Rex, we need to leave. Now."he ordered. Rex shook his head.

"And leave everyone here to die? I can save them Six. I'm not doing that, not again."he replied, thinking of Vi. Six looked at him gravely, and then turned towards the army.

"You can't stop me."

Six just looked at him behind his sunglasses, and then began to run towards the safe zone.

Rex jumped off the bridge and clang to the bottom of it with his giant hand, and then climbed across the underside until he was behind the huge Evo, and returned to the pavement.

Suddenly the Evo Zombies grabbed him and pushed him down to the ground, holding him to the asphalt.

"It's the only way."Meechum repeated as he reached toward Rex's face.

"You don't understand, they're going to blow the place, and then we'll all be spots on the pavement! he tried to explain. The Evo turned and saw the bomb, only a minute left on the clock.

"They need me. The research, it can't be lost. All the work they did, wasted if the host is lost. And, and..."

Suddenly Noah's voice, wheezy and out of breath, entered Rex's earpiece.

"Rex, I think I got something! Meechum has a daughter, I think her name is Sarah!" Noah said,exasperated. But Meechum had already placed his hand on Rex's chest and the green goo began to spread, and he felt the virus enter his body.

"It's the only way to save them." Meechum said. He struggled to keep the virus under control, from taking over.

"Sarah, is she the one your trying to protect? You won't be able to if you die here, today."

The teeth of the Evo opened and he could see his real face.

"He took her. She isn't safe."he said.

"Who?"

"Van Kliess."the Evo replied. Rex felt his head spinning again with the memory of Vi, and he wondered why he didn't let the Nanites turn him into a freak. It would be a lot easier.

"I can help you."he said, and Peter Meechum stared at him for a long time, then spoke.

"Please."

The Zombie holding him down let him up, and the flesh growing on him vanished. He ran towards Meechum and placed his hand inside the giant Evo mouth, and onto Meechums face.

Instantly he could sense the Nanites cooperating with him, and when he let go, the Evo head started to fall off of Peters body in chunks. The Zombies toppled over like dominos and the slime on them began to disappear.

But the clock was still ticking and he bolted towards the bomb, with only a few seconds left. Before he could pull the lever, another hand reached out and did it for him.

It was Six.

With only one second left, the machine shut down. Rex looked at him.

"Orders huh?"he asked.

"Orders are orders, but sometimes you need to decide on your own."Six responded, and Rex smiled. He was finally starting to rub off on Six. He walked toward the edge of the bridge as White screamed in his ear, but he just took out his earpiece and chucked in into the river.

Bobo ran over to him, his normal annoying self.

"Thanks for shooting me."Rex said.

"Aww, I spit in your food is we can call it even."

"Bobo!"

"So how'd you do it champ?"

"Meechum had a daughter, and apparently... Van Kliess has her."he said, staring into the distance. Bobo grinned.

"Road trip?"

"Road trip."he confirmed.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL DIE!_**


	14. Decisions

CHAPTER 14:

"Has he talked yet?"Six asked that morning, after they had pulled an all-nighter with the Evo Zombies.

"Not yet."Holiday replied, referring to Meechum. He looked out the window and into a closed room,where Peter was sitting in a chair, staring into space and muttering. Doc sighed, he could tell she was obviously stressed out. So he took it as an opportunity.

"Maybe if I got his daughter back, he would tell us something."Rex said. They both whipped their heads around and stared at him.

"No."

"But-"

"Rex..."

"So we're just going to leave a ten year old kid in Abysus by themselves, when they could actually help us figure out what Van Kliess was trying to do!" he argued. Holiday sighed and Six looked at him grimly.

"We both know that's not why you want to go."Six said. He felt anger burn in his throat.

"But we still can't leave his daughter there! Van Kliess caused White to almost blow up Manhattan, and the only way to find out why is through Meechum! And he won't talk without his daughter!"Rex protested. He wasn't going to leave a little kid to die there, or anyone else.

Whites face came up on a screen.

"Six, Rex is unfortunately right about one thing. We need to get information from Meechum, so we need his daughter to bribe him."his boss stated.

"See! I told you!Wait- I didn't say anything about bribing!"he replied.

"We'll do what we need to do. In this case, we're going to send a rescue team to Abysus to retrieve Merchums daughter. Nothing else."he glared at Rex so hard that he thought the man would burn his skull.

"What the hell do you mean nothing else? I am not letting you just, leave her there! Why can't I go?!"he exclaimed furiously.

"Because its obviously a trap. Van Kliess wouldn't keep the girl for any other reason. Plus, it might not even be her,it could be a trick. No one can fall a thousand feet and not die."White replied sternly.

"I do it all the time."he muttered, his hopes sinking. What White said was partially true, Vi could be dead already. The thought pained him so much that he pushed it away.

"Rex, we can't risk you for someone who probably dead."Six stated.

"Then we should of just saved her when she was alive, but you didn't care!"Rex spat angrily. After the words left his mouth, the strangest look crossed Six's face. It looked like he actually cared about what he said.

"It wasn't a priority then."White responded. His throat choked with fire, and he was about to chuck something at the screen, when Doc interrupted.

"White, Six's told me as much as they know about Vi,"she said, and Rex flinched at the sound of her name.

"Apparently she can fight as well as Six, and her powers could be of use to Providence... And Van Kliess. I don't think you want him in control of her abilities."Holiday said. The thought of that made Rex want to scream, but he held it in. White stared at all of them, and especially glared at Rex.

"No."

"But-"

"THE ANSWER IS FINAL!" This organization is not gong to risk everything for some Evo just because a stuck up teenager has a crush!" White shouted. Rex turned his hand into a giant fist and punched the screen so hard it shattered, and hit it again and again and again. Burning all of his white hot fury.

When the screen was a pile of glass, he realized Doc and Six were staring at him. He panted and changed back his hands.

"He really shouldn't of said that."Holiday said, and he smiled when he could see she wasn't lying. But even though Six's mouth was twisted upward a little, he still was firm.

"I can't let you go. Orders are orders, and you are going to stay in your room until this mess is over."

"But Six-"

"But I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll accidentally go on the wrong jet."his protector almost grinned, and Rex was shocked. Six was breaking a whole lot of rules today. So he just nodded and followed Six to his room as he locked him and Bobo in.

"I'll see what I can do."he said and stared at Rex. Funny.

"What?"

"Just... Don't do anything stupid. Don't get killed kid." then he closed the door. He exchanged looks at Bobo.

"I think that's green man's way of saying yes." he smiled slyly. Rex knew that Six had tried, but it wasn't enough. He was going to Abysus.

"Bobo, what do you think about taking a little vacation?"he asked.

"I like your thinking champ."

He pulled his goggles over his eyes. He was getting out of here, one way or another.

* * *

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	15. Break Out

**CHAPTER 15:**

Okay, so breaking out of Providence wasn't as easy as he had hoped. Just getting outside his bedroom was hard enough. He had to cut open the door with his chainsaw arm, and the door proved to be thicker than it seemed.

After five minutes of sawing, he had to shut down every security camera before he crossed into the hallway. Around every corner, soldiers marched and he almost got caught multiple times.

After thirty minutes, they had only crossed two floors.

"Ugh, we have to get out of here before someone finds us!"he complained as they quietly walked down the hall.

"I hear ya kid, this is taking forever."Bobo whispered, as several soldiers started strutting past them. Rex jumped and caught onto the ceiling bar, and Bobo being a monkey, had no problem with this. But Rex wasn't so lucky, he could barely hang on, and crashed to the floor just as they left the corridor.

"This isn't going to work."he sighed. Bobo looked like he was thinking something over, and then sighed also.

"Alright! Come on kid, I got something to show ya."Bobo replied and began walking the opposite direction.

"Bobo! What the heck do you think your doing? The exit is that way!"he whispered frustrated. Bobo continued and waved him off.

"Not that you know of! I know a short cut."Bobo said, and Rex smacked his head and followed him.

"This better work."he muttered as they cautiously took three more left turns, and then stopped at a dead end, nothing but a chair in a dusty corner resting at the edge of the hallway.

"What the heck is th-"

Bobo pulled back the chair, and a door appeared in the wall.

"There, does that work for ya?"his sidekick asked.

"Shut up and let's go."he said, annoyed that Bobo had found them a way out when he couldn't.

As they walked through the passageway, he thought about how he had imagined telling this to Vi. He had wanted to say that he had fought all of Providence single handedly just to get to her, but she was way too smart for that. Plus, he didn't think she would be impressed. She wasn't the kind of person who would faint from stuff like that.

Soon they came to the end of the passageway, and all that was there was a door. He opened it and stepped through...and almost fell off the side of Providence headquarters. Directly below him was four hundred feet of slick white concrete, and then solid desert floor. He almost lost balance, but then tumbled back into the doorway. Bobo chuckled. He glared at him.

"Not funny."

"I thought it was hysterical."Bobo replied.

Rex just pulled his goggles over his eyes and built his jet pack,as Bobo climbed on and they took off.

At least they got one thing over with.

He turned to Bobo.

"Do we even know how get there?"he asked, facing the next roadblock.

"Relax kid, I got it covered,"he assured him, pulling out an ancient looking GPS.

"Just take uh, route, that way, and after two hours, turn left. Then... Uh, cross the ocean?"Bobo said. Rex sighed. This was proving to be harder than he thought.

"Isn't there a faster way?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Just go that way,"he pointed,"and follow the plane that is taking off in thirty minutes. It lands in a country pretty close to Abysus."Bobo directed. Rex grinned.

"I don't know what I would do without you Bobo, probably not sitting on top of a plane being a stowaway."he replied.

"Probably not champ."his sidekick replied, as Rex flew towards the nearest airport.

**During this:**

I placed my palms up against the glass, and wondered if I should pray. I had a lot to pray for. I knew about God and a bunch of other religions, but had no idea if I had ever believed in any of them. I wondered what I did believe in, and I couldn't place it. I didn't know much about myself, basically nothing really. I made a list:

1. My name is Vi.

2. Rex is your only friend.

3. Agent Six hates you, but you will tolerate him because he protects Rex. Anyone Rex trusts, you trust also.

4. Your favorite color is blue, I had realized this the other day when I was falling through the sky, and hated that it was amber instead of periwinkle.

5. Van Kliess wants to kill you, and the only person you know. You hate him, and fantasize about his head being chopped off.

6. Your an Evo, and you can make shields and shoot lasers.

And that one other thing, that I refused to think about.

Six, a big number. I know six things about myself. The only good thing about it is Rex.

I smiled, but it faded as the number one person on my ever growing kill list, became visible through the glass.

This day just got better and better.

I glared at him and stood straight up, trying not to disclose the fact that I was exhausted.

Van Kliess looked exceptionally happy, which usually meant something bad.

"What do you want?"I spat, ready to get it over with, whatever words he planned to use to disorient my mind. He grinned and I assumed the worst.

Rex was coming.

* * *

**_OMG SO LITTLE VIEWERS! Sadness!_**


	16. Heading Towards the Fray

The Insperation for this chapter came from**: Blown Away, by Carrie Underwood**

**PLEASE REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16:**

It was way too easy to get to the darkest corners of the castle, there were only a few guards around the place. Rex was fully aware of this, and if he wasn't stupid, he would back out. But he was extremely stupid, so they just crawled through the palace, hiding in the dark and silently knocking out guards.

He crept through a hallway, passing empty cells, nothing but spiderwebs and occasionally, bones. A shiver went down his spine but he kept going, trying to shrug it off.

"Are we close kid?"Bobo whispered.

"I think so. The Providence soldiers said it was this way."he replied quietly, and after five more minutes of walking in the shadows, he looked around the corner, and stopped.

"Theres only two of them."he whispered.

"Must be the little girl."Bobo responded, and Rex felt his hopes topple over, maybe Vi wasn't alive after all. But he just shook his head, trying to erase the thought.

He nodded to Bobo, and his sidekick jumped out in front of the guards five feet away.

"Hey uglies! Been swimming in garbage lately? Cause you smell like shit!"Bobo said. The two sharp toothed Evo's growled ferociously, and lunged at Bobo. Luckily, Rex was there, and he ran out from behind the corner and smashed the Evo's with his giant fists, sending them flying into the metal door. It came crashing down in a heap of scraps on top of the unconscious guards.

He bounded through the door, not able to deny his hopes. Inside the room a girl was staring at him wide eyed.

It was Sarah.

The girl was about four feet tall, and had stringy brown hair and enormous coco eyes. She was wearing magenta pants, a violet shirt, white flats, and had a flower headband in her hair. If she had been shorter, he would have mistaken her for a six year old. Except for the lines around her eyes.

Sarah stared at him, and he smiled, trying not to seem scary. Lots of people were freaked out by any Evo, especially ones with giant robot hands.

"Hi, we're going to get you out of here and back to your dad, okay? Your names Sarah, right?"he said, acting as friendly ad possible. Sarah nodded as Bobo stepped out from behind him.

"You have a monkey? Why does he have guns?"she asked him, suddenly curious.

"So I can shoot things."Bobo grinned.

"He can talk?"she questioned, all doubt in him leaving her face.

"And shoot."

"We get it Bobo."He said. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, yeah. Before we go... I'm kinda, hoping to find... I think there's someone else here. I'm looking for them. Do you know anything about that?"he asked Sarah, and felt extremely stupid getting answers from a ten year old. The girls eyes widened.

"Oh, so your the person they keep on talking about. Your Rex, the scary girl mutters about that a lot when she's on guard duty. She walks by here to get to the other girl-"

Rex grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and practically shook her.

"Vi! Do you know where she is? Her names Vi right? Can you show me?"he almost begged. Sarah pulled away.

"Yeah, the scary girl said Vi a few times. I think I can show you where she is. Why do you want to know?" the curious girl asked him.

"He likes the lady."Bobo responded, and Rex glared at him. But Sarah's face lit up.

"Oh... So, your going to rescue your girlfriend? That is so romantic! Is she pretty? Does she look like a princess?" Sarah bombed him with questions, and he didn't want to answer any of them.

"She is not my girlfriend, I'm just not going to leave her here. Let's go."he replied, and leaded them out of the cell and down the next hall, Sarah right beside him.

"He thinks she looks like a princess."Bobo whispered to Sarah, and the little girl giggled. He glared at him.

"I can hear you!"he said.

"That's the point kid."the monkey replied.

Rex shook his head, this was driving him insane.

"Sarah, which way do we go?"he asked when they came to the next turn. She pointed towards the darker hallway that led downwards, deeper into the ground.

"I was afraid of that."Bobo muttered.

They crept through the darkly lit passageways, empty of any other living soul. The air became colder and musty, and the only sound was their own footsteps and breathing.

The loneliness began to get to him, and morbid thoughts entered his thoughts. Maybe he didn't want to find Vi, see the state she was in. Maybe she was a bloody heap of skin, already dead or close to it. He knew that the entire thing was a huge trap, set by Van Kliess. He felt like a fish, being lured to his death by the bait, aka, Vi. He felt his hands shake at the thought of having himself being turned to stone, or worse. The sensation of your life being sucked out of you... wasn't very pleasant. He needed to get everyone out okay. He just had too.

He quickened his pace, desperate to find her. He was three steps ahead of Bobo and Sarah, there were no longer any more doors or corners, they were going straight into the fray.

Bobo pulled out his blasters, and put a protective arm out in front of Sarah, who was terror stricken.

"It's okay,"he reassured the little girl, and she nodded, grabbing onto Bobo's hand.

Suddenly the lights went out, and they were left in pitch darkness. Sarah yelped, and Rex quickly pulled out a Providence flashlight. A beam of white light erupted across the hallway, and he waved it across their faces.

"See, I got it under control. Let's go."he said, and they kept going. After creeping across dusty stones for a few more minutes, Rex got serious chills that went down his spine. He stopped, and found a large metal door in front of them. Like in his dream.

He reached for the handle, and cautiously twisted it open. The rusty door creaked open, and begins it was a large staircase leading into blackness. He gulped, and took the first step. Sarah whimpered, and Bobo comforted her. Rex turned to the little girl.

"You know what I do when I'm scared?"he asked her.

"No."

"I joke around and try not to think about it, and then it seems like its not such a big deal."he replied. Sarah smiled weakly in the ray of his flashlight, and he continued as they slowly walked down the steps.

"And, now that I think about it, Vi does look a lot like a princess. She's very pretty."he said. Sarah looked interested.

"What does she look like?"she questioned.

"Well, she has long, brown hair, the exact same color as milk chocolate. Then she has these, enormous blue eyes, that look exactly like diamonds."he described, the thought of her face calming himself down.

"Does she wear a dress?"

"I don't know, I've only seen her wear the same clothes, they're all blue. Yeah, she would look nice in a dress."he said, never having considered the thought. Sarah nodded thoughtfully, seeming calmed down by a ton.

"Do you think I'll get to meet her?"Sarah suddenly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I hope so."he replied. He hoped there was a Vi left.

All of a sudden, they came to the end of the staircase, and before them was a huge, steel door, about ten feet tall. Rex got a familiar feeling in his gut, and he turned to Bobo.

"I'm going alone, okay? If I don't one back, make sure you get Sarah out of here safely. Alright Bobo?"he asked. Bobo nodded solemnly, and Rex grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I'm going to be fine guys, I am a miracle worker after all."he said, and then headed through the door and towards the fray.


	17. Found

**ALOHA! PLEASE REVIEW! IT means a TON to me! Also, check out my profile page for info! Thx! **

**BTW I don't think chapters 11 and 13 turned out well, so sometime soon I will go and edit that portion of the story and make it more entertaining, check out my profile page to find out if they are updated! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17:**

Vi paced back and forth, frantic, and desperate for escape. But Rex was coming, and when he did, he would be in huge trouble. All because of her.

She had to do something, but what?

Suddenly, she felt something grab her wrists and she whipped her head around, only to find extremely complex handcuffs clasped around her hands. Attached to them, was a chain that connected to the wall like a telephone cord.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

It wasn't even close.

**Rex:**

He slowly walked down the dark hallway, nothing ahead of him but a small light, visible at the end of the passage. His heart beat faster, and he felt his blood pumping, as he couldn't control himself any longer. He pushed past the terror that consumed him and ran, ran down the hall towards his future.

It wasn't a bright one.

There were other lights brightening the small room, a space about the size of his bedroom times two. But he didn't notice them, only the blinding, bright, golden square of glass ahead of him. He stared at it, it looked supernatural. Rex couldn't see into it, but he didn't need to in order to know what was inside.

Still, when it cleared, he was hit by a mountain of bricks.

"_Vi_."

**Inside the glass:**

Water. Vi hadn't been around it much before that moment, enough time to decide if she liked it or not. Well, she knew now.

A basketball size hole had opened up in the ceiling, and water began gushing out of it like a wound. He jumped out of the way, but it splashed against the concrete and slapped up against her feet.

She slid into the corner, but the water seeped across the floor and in about a minute, there was already three inches of the liquid on the ground, soaking into her shoes.

In an instant it came to her, and she realized what would happen if she couldn't get out of this tiny cell.

Vi was going to drown.

She pulled on the chain, desperately trying to break it, but it was stronger than she was, by far. She couldn't patch up the hole, and her lasers weren't an option.

She was doomed.

**During this:**

Rex's mouth was gaping open at the mere sight of her, and he almost sighed with relief. She was alive, breathing, living. But then he remembered, she was in a cell. Vi's hands were locked in handcuffs that also had a chain that connected to the wall, leaving her defenseless.

She tugged on them, and he was captivated by her, that he didn't even hear the words until after they had been spoken.

"I told you Rex, Nanites can make the impossible a reality. Without them, she would already be dead. You should be thanking me." he spun around to find the creep that had kidnapped him and Vi in the first place, watching from the shadows in the sides of the walls.

Rex transformed his hands into giant fists and glared at Van Kliess, but the Physco just grinned.

"Now, where do you think that's going to lead to? Violence only ends with someone getting seriously hurt, boy."

Rex scowled.

"Yeah, and it's going to be you!" he declared defiantly. Van Kliess only smirked.

"My dear boy, your really not as bright as they say! This situation doesn't end well for anyone but me, unless you, cooperate."

"Why the hell would I do that?" he demanded.

"What do you think?"Van Kliess asked.

"_Oh, right. Damn it_."he thought.

Rex looked towards Vi, and she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was here. She concentrated on pulling on the chain, as if the world depended on it.

"How..."he asked himself more than anyone else.

"Is she alive? I already told you Rex, Nanites are a brilliant thing. You are more to it than you know. If you joined us-"

"Yeah right!"he spat at him.

"Now Rex, think."Van Kliess said, and instantly he heard a strange sound from his left ear.

Water, rushing water, pouring in by the bucketfuls. It rained from its mouth in the ceiling of the tiny room that Vi was trapped in-

Thoughts clicked together and he reacted, changing his hand into a mechanical sword. He pointed it at Van Kliess's neck and fury builded up inside him.

"Stop it, now! Or else I'll-"

"Do what? I told you boy, this won't end well if you don't do what I say. You see, I can't die here, in Abysus. Neither one of you are leaving here anytime soon, dead or alive."the insane murderer said coldly. Rex was afraid, deep down inside of him, he was scared.

"I've dealt with worse, right Six?"he thought.

"Why would you think that?"he replied angrily. Van Kliess smiled slyly, and then he heard a sound behind him.

"Rex?"he heard her ask, disbelieving. He turned around, and saw her standing completely still, water up to her knees, staring at him.

The idea of Van Kliess erased from his mind, and he took two steps towards the glass. He was blown away from her, a feeling so strange that he couldn't describe it if he tried. But the sensation was familiar, as of he had known it before, a long time ago. It burned through him and he could swear sparks shot off the top of his head, and he felt like flying.

It felt like her.

And she was an emotion too complex to describe.


	18. Deals and Exchanges

HOLA! I hope you like this chapter, if you do, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 18:**

Vi stared at him, and it was like she was hit by a truck. Emotions swirled around her like a hurricane and she thought it was a dream. But no, it was really him. His eyes bore into hers and Vi pressed herself up against the barrier between them, wishing it would shatter. In that instant, Vi knew one thing. She had no idea about her past, what was happening in the present, or how her future world turn out, only what she believed in.

She believed in him.

We just stared at each other for an eternity, as Vi tried to process the complicated thoughts spinning in her head.

"Rex?" she asked, disbelief edging my voice. He couldn't actually be here, could he? It wasn't possible. But he took two steps closer to the glass, and she realized it was actually him. He came back, for her. Then that means-

"What do you think your doing? What are you, the stupidest person on earth?" Vi demanded.

"What did you want me to do?"he replied.

"Stay away from here!"she answered, and realized that she was yelling at the boy trying to save her, while she should be swearing at the man attempting to kill her instead.

Water swirled around her legs, already up to her knees after a few minutes. Her feet were freezing, but she didn't let it show. Van Kliess was standing off to the side, twirling his fingers and watching,as if the entire thing was very entertaining. As if he was watching a movie that he had seen before, and already knew the end.

Rex didn't move, and she didn't either. Except he had no idea what was happening, and she did. Apparently, someone needed to clarify that he was an idiot that had walked into a trap. But... one thing confused her. Why was Van Kliess just standing there like a moron, doing nothing? He did this entire thing to get to Rex, so why didn't he just kill him or grab him or whatever he planned to do with him?

It was as if someone had read her mind.

Rex turned towards Van Kliess, screaming his head off and swearing. Van Kliess didn't even look fazed, even when Rex turned his arm into a giant sword and poked him in the chest with it.

"Let, her, go."Rex said slowly, but the fury was clearly ringing in his voice.

Suddenly vines sprang from the ground and grabbed his arm, keeping him from cutting Van Kliess in half. He struggled as the evil man spoke.

"If only you could see Rex, then none of this would have to happen. If you just had just joined us in the first place-"

"I'll never do anything for you!"he replied furiously. Van Kliess just grinned as Rex pulled on his arm, trying to get it out if the roots that continuously regrew each time he broke free. Vi watched with horror, stuck to the spot.

"Its very interesting, watching people drown. Usually their lungs explode first, and all the blood pours out from giant holes where they used to be. It happens very fast, if your lucky. But either way, it's very painful."Van Kliess said coldly, and she started shaking uncontrollably and leaned up against the glass, trying not to faint from the thought. Rex's face grew extremely pale and Van Kliess looked like he was enjoying it.

"Now Rex, we wouldn't want anything like that to happen to your little friend over there, would we?" Van Kliess said slyly. Rex's face fell, and he stopped struggling. No, she didn't like where this was going.

"Don't. Just let her go."Rex said quietly. The physcopath smirked.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll let her go, safe and sound, on one condition,"Van Kliess looked extremely satisfied now,"you'll join us."

No, Vi didn't like this at all.

"Rex! Don't listen to him! Don't you dare think about it!" she yelled at him, he couldn't do this. Van Kliess would turn him into stone or worse, maybe tear him into tiny shredded bits.

"If you don't, theres always the alternative..." the murderer said, and Vi felt roots spring from cracks in the wall, choking her.

"No!"Rex said, panicked. Instantly the vines pulled away.

He looked at her, and he looked desperately depressed. She felt weak and useless, trapped in this cage. This was all her fault.

"Vi..."

"I'm serious Rex! Don't! Please! I'll be okay!" she insisted, but probably didn't seem very convincing since she was stuck in a golden jar,water up to her thighs. He looked at her, sorry filling his eyes.

This couldn't be happening. Her only friend, the only person in the world she trusted, couldn't be about to disappear on her. She was completely alone in the world, so if she did live, what was the point?

"Rex, please, listen to me!"she begged, tears swimming in her eyes. Van Kliess looked amused.

"Oh don't worry Vi, I won't hurt him, as long as he does everything I say." Van Kliess said, pretending to be sympathetic.

"Shut the fuck up."she replied.

Van Kliess ignored her.

"So, Rex, what is it going to be?" the insane man asked.

"You'll let Vi go." he said.

"Yes."

Vi wanted to scream.

Rex looked torn, but then he nodded and the branches slid off his arm, and Van Kliess grinned. Vi tugged ferociously on the chains, determined to escape.

Van Kliess shook Rex's hand as he stared at her solemnly.

"Welcome to Abysus, Rex."

* * *

_**SUPER SUSPENSEFUL! **_**:()**

_**HOPE YOU LIKED! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **_**O_o**


	19. Fights

**Aloha! I might not be able to publish the next story until a few days from now, since a hurricane is coming and we're going to lose power. :(**

_**PS. YOU MIGHT NEED AN ANTIDEPRESSANT IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!**_

**So enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19:**

He turned away from Vi and looked at the murderer in front of him. Then in about two seconds, he changed his human hand into a giant metal fist and face planted him. Van Kliess went flying across the room and smashed into the wall.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? Yeah right! Not gonna happen!" Rex said. He grabbed Van Kliess and slammed him up against the wall.

"What is going to happen, is you are going to let me and Vi go, and then your going to rot in prison!" Rex said defiantly. Van Kliess growled, and instantly he felt something wrap around his foot. Before Rex could react, he was forcefully thrown and landed against the wall with a thud.

He shook his head and climbed to his feet. The space in front of him was foggy, and his sight cleared just before a giant branch collided with the wall. He jumped out of the way and landed on his feet.

"Don't make this hard on yourself boy." Van Kliess said.

"Who says kicking your ass was hard?" he asked, and then turned his hand into a huge cannon and shot boulders of cement at his enemy's head. Roots sprang out in front of Van Kliess and blocked them, and then changed direction and headed straight towards him.

Rex changed his weapon to a enormous chainsaw, and sliced the vines into bits before they could pummel him.

"Is that the best you got?!"he demanded. Van Kliess grinned, and the ground began to shake. Branches materialized from the dirt and clutched his arms pinning them to his sides and dragging him to the ground. He struggled as his enemy stood over him, looking satisfied.

"I thought you'd never ask."Van Kliess replied. Rex resisted as the roots lifted him up so he was slightly above Van Kliess, and the madman outstretched his metal needles-

And Rex kicked in the face with his mechanical foot.

"Bad move. You'd think you wouldn't fall for that again?"Rex said as Van Kliess climbed out of the rubble. He glared at him, and then waved his hand in Rex's direction.

Giant chunks of dirt were chucked at his head, and Rex leaped out if the way. But they kept on coming, and it was like trying to dodge a missle.

He flipped over them as if he was walking on air, and then he turned around.

Bam! A rock twice the size of his head smacked him in the face and he collapsed to the ground, everything around him spinning. No, he couldn't black out. Not now, who would save Vi?

He tried to get up, but something was holding him down. He felt something wrap around his neck and choke him. Rex gasped for air, and realized how much he loved oxygen. Oxygen. He ripped at the vines around his throat but he couldn't get them around him spinned uncontrollably as the air reaching his lungs got smaller and smaller. The world around him began to turn to black, and he thrashed around, not going down easy. It was not ending like this. He kicked insanely until his foot found something to hit.

Immediately Rex felt the roots vanished and he took gulps of air. His vision cleared and he saw Van Kliess smashed into the metal door. The insane creep crawled out of the derby of rocks, but Rex didn't give him the chance. He raced towards Van Kliess and hit him with his giant hands so hard that he broke through the steel door and flew twenty feet until he smashed into the second door.

Van Kliess didn't move, and he wondered if he had killed him. But Rex knew that he didn't, he had just slowed him down. He panted and then, rubbed his head, his skull was pounding in his head.

Then he remembered why he was getting thrown around in the first place.

He turned around, and didn't like what he saw.

* * *

_**Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**_ ;)


	20. Lost Goodbyes

_**HI PEEPS! YOUR GOING TO NEED ANTIDEPRESSANTS! O_o**_

**CHAPTER 20:**

Vi swore that the mouth in the ceiling grew wider every minute, pouring more and more water in. It was freezing cold, and she was shaking and numb.

But Vi wouldn't give up, she wouldn't stop fighting. She ferociously ripped on the chains, trying to escape. The river rushed around her, already up to her waist. It splashed all around her, slapping her.

The chain seemed to shrink every second, forcing her closer to the wall. Vi pulled as hard as she could, but it dragged her into the wall until she was restrained to it.

Vi was cold and shaking and afraid, and the last thing she wanted to do was fight. But she did anyway, and stared out of the glass. Rex and Van Kliess were furiously trying to murder each other, and destroying the room instead. They would probably collapse the ceiling, and all of them would die.

Vi shook her head, she needed to concentrate on the problem at hand, drowning. More and more water poured inside the cell, and it was rising higher and higher. But she could do nothing but tug on the chains, and she tried as hard as she possibly could for several minutes, but it was no use. Her wrists were bloody and she was no where near free. The water was almost up to her shoulders, and she was running out of time. In about a minute, her head would be underwater.

Water was up to her chin and she was drenched in ice water. Her heartbeat quickened as it rose two more inches, close to her lips. She strained herself, trying to keep her head above water.

Vi's mouth went under and she was breathing from her nose, and then the rest of her face slipped under just before she took a huge gulp of air.

There was nothing but blackness, and she tried to hold her breathe. She clamped her mouth shut, but tiny bubbles of air left her mouth and her lungs felt as if they were about to explode.

Vi ran out of air, and when she needed to breathe, there was nothing but water.

Everything around her spinned furiously and vanished into darkness.

"Goodbye."she managed to think weakly, and then Vi collapsed and sunk to the floor, and entered an icy hell.

**Rex:**

The minute he turned his head around he felt his face fall. He stared in horror at the sight of Vi, sunk to the bottom of the cell that was filled with water. She was as white as a ghost and didn't move.

Rex ran towards the glass and pounded on it as hard as he could with his giant fists. At first nothing happened, but after three minutes of punching, cracks spread across the glass like wildfire, and in an instant, the barrier crashed. Water bashed into him, and he was knocked over. It blew over like a storm, and in two seconds he was back up, scrambling across the muddy stones. Vi was lying in a heap, drenched in water, pale as snow. He ran to her and clasped her hands, cradeling her head in his hands. She didn't move, didn't breathe.

"Vi, come on Vi. Breathe. Come on, wake up. Don't do this. Come back."he pleaded uselessly, staring at the girl, droplets of rain sparkling in her hair. She couldn't be dead, not after all this.

He never got to say goodbye.


	21. End of the Game

**CHAPTER 21:**

He felt tears swimming in his eyes, a lump swelling in his throat. No, he couldn't cry. She wouldn't have. But he couldn't look away from the delicate thing resting in his lap.

"_Please don't leave me_."he whispered. But it was useless. He pulled her closer to him, trying to hold onto nothing, trying to keep the pain inside.

One beat. Two. Three. He felt them, tiny but significant. Real.

Small puffs of air escaped her lips, and immediately his longing gaze was returned by Vi's eyes.

Those, brilliant blue eyes.

"Rex."she whispered, and then started coughing up dirty water.

"Vi! Vi, are your okay?"he asked concerned, and nothing in the world could of pulled him away from her eyes.

"I'm fine,"she protested,"just, don't let go."

Vi's face was extremely pale, and she kept on coughing. He didn't know what to do, and instantly wished Dr. Holiday was there. But she wasn't, and it was all depending on him.

"Vi, we need to get out of here. Can you get up?" he asked her. She coughed some more and stared at him.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." she replied, and then her fingers weakly touched his forehead. She examined her hand that was covered in blood from the gushing wound across his forehead, but he barely felt it.

"Your bleeding."she said.

"It's just a scratch."

"No it's not."she protested.

"Stop arguing with me and save your energy, I need your help if we're going to get out of here Vi."he said. She looked at him sadly.

"Rex... I'm not going to be able, it's a lost cause."she said.

"Don't say that. You'll be fine in a few minutes, trust me."he said. She smiled weakly, sympathetic.

"I can't move. It hurts too much Rex."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't. You need to get out of here now."she said forcefully.

"I'm not going anywhere."Rex replied.

"Me neither."she said. He sighed, and realized that the bleeding on his head wasn't helping him think straight. He needed to get them out of here before Van Kliess caught up.

"Can you move now?"he asked her again.

"God Rex, your the most annoying, stubborn and selfless person I've ever known!"she exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that's your way of giving someone a compliment?"he asked.

"Maybe."she responded, and then coughed some more. Vi started to close her eyes, and he shook her.

"Vi! Look at me! Don't close your eyes. You need to stay awake okay? I'm still here, everything's going to be alrigh-"

All of a sudden, something yanked on his foot and threw him across the room. Rex felt the back of his skull collide with the concrete wall, and he collapsed onto the eyes felt like they were glued shut, and the last thing he wanted to do was move. His head pounded and metallic blood filled his mouth, and he felt like a train wreck. He heard noises in the back of his mind, but he ignored them, he wanted to pass out and forget the pain.

Something twisted around his hands, and pulled them towards the wall. Then it wrapped around the rest of him, until he was practically tied to the stone barrier. Somewhere, part of him knew that he had to wake up and escape, but at the moment, he was barely conscious and couldn't think. He didn't want to think, or do anything. Just to be away from here.

He heard shouting in the back of his mind, screaming and angry,panicked voices.

Rex opened his eyes a crack, he had to know what was going on.

Suddenly something grabbed this throat, and began to choke the life out if him. He reached for his neck but his hands were tied to the wall, and he struggled to break away.

"Rex, I'll give you one last chance. Join us." Van Kliess persisted.

"Yeah right. Not gonna happen!"he replied, and Van Kliess shoved his head into the wall. He felt something sharp press up against his neck.

"I'm done playing games boy, and I believe you just lost."he said coldly, and Rex resisted as hard as he could, tiny specks of blood slowly dripping out of the small cut across his neck. The roots squeezed him so tightly, he was beginning to lose feeling in his legs. Rex squirmed as the cool metal of the knife was about to slice his throat open. Dread tied a tight knot in his stomach and-

The unbelievable happened.

**Vi:**

She couldn't move, couldn't feel anything but pain, inside and out. It wasn't possible for her to stop coughing, and she choked out cupfuls of water every minute. Vi was laying irregularly across the stone tiles. She felt like a drowned rat, her clothes stuck to her like flypaper. Vi shook, chilled to the bone, and she thought she would never be warm again. If she ever breathed right again.

Tears came out if her eyes since she was coughing so much. But through the salty raindrops in her eyes she looked for Rex, praying to who knows what for his safety. In seconds Vi found him, but didn't like what she was seeing. He was on the ground, covered in rubble from the wall. He didn't move except for the slow rise and fall of his chest, indicating that he was still alive, for now.

Vi choked out a few more coughs, but then climbed to her feet and tried to steady herself. She gazed towards Rex, and he didn't move an inch, even as branches slowly wrapped around his hands and drag his lifeless body towards the wall and restrain him to it.

It quickly dawned on her what must be happening, and turned towards the hole in the metal wall. Except that there wasn't a metal wall left, it had been ripped off of its hinges. In its place was her official least favorite person on earth, who was gradually walking towards Rex.

Panic filled her and she reacted on impulse. Vi stretched her hand out in his direction and a force field materialized around Rex's limp form, and she shouted his name.

Van Kliess spun around and before she could blink, her face collided with a boulder the size of her head, and knocked her to the ground. Her shield shattered and she collapsed to the ground.

"Rex..."she mumbled as she reached out her hand towards him desperately, intent on making sure he was unharmed. Van Kliess walked over to him and she watched as Rex's eyes slowly opened a crack, and she yelped as the murderous man started to strangle her only friend, and fear consumed her as she heard strangled sounds in protest escape his lips. Vi's head was spinning so furiously that she couldn't understand the words they were saying, but what she could do was see. What she saw, was her enemy pull Rex's head back and press a huge knife up against his throat as he struggled violently. Blood trickled down his neck and she could make out the coldness in Van Kliesses voice, and she knew he was going to kill him.

White hot fury surged through her veins, determination so strong yet unexplainable, and she exploded.

Vi rose to her feet, and her hands turned bright blue, generating light. It spread to the rest of her arm, and Vi was a loaded gun.

She shot.

A ball of energy exploded from her hands just as Van Kliess turned around, two seconds from cutting off Rex's head. Her enemy crumpled to the ground, but she want finished. A long whiplike rope that resembled a laser from her fingertips and grabbed his foot, and Vi swung him around like a doll, and smashed him against several walls, banging her enemy against anything possible. Eventually she released him and he was thrown across the room, and her enemy crashed into the wall.

She glanced towards Rex and saw that the vines had vanished and he was free, standing up and living. A sense of relief washed over her along with exhaustion, and her world faded to black. The last thing she saw before her head fell and smashed into the ground, was Rex running towards her.


	22. Going Under

CHAPTER 22:

He watched as Vi's eyes rolled into the back of her skull, and she dropped to the ground like a rock. He rushed over to her frantically, and prayed that she was still alive. But thank god, he could feel tiny wisps of air escape her lips when he pressed his fingers up against her mouth, checking if she was still breathing. Rex could tell that she wasn't going to be waking up and returning to reality anytime soon, Vi was a train wreck. She was shaking ferociously, and she had an alien looking gash across her forehead, that was sliced in a perfectly accurate line. Besides that, she was just as messed up as he was, covered in dirt, bruises, and scrapes.

Except that he was positive that she was in a major concussion, and he was the only one of them who still had the ability to move. So he gently placed her in his arms and took off running, not even bothering to look back, afraid of what he might see.

Rex bolted down the long, seemingly endless, dark hallways, moving his feet to the sound of his own panted breath and Vi's heartbeat, which pounded incredibly fast. He raced up the towering staircase and only stopped for two seconds at the top, when he saw Bobo and Sarah, waiting. The little girls eyes popped out of her head when she saw Vi's limp body, and he only had a few moments to explain.

"She's not dead," Rex quickly explained before Sarah freaked out."She's going to be okay. Bobo, we need to go, now."

"What about freaky haired guy?"Bobo asked, referring to Van Kliess.

"I think Vi took care of that...for now. I don't know if or when he'll get back up, but when he does-"

"Got it. Let's go kid."Bobo cut in, and they took off down the boundless passageways.

Rex felt his heart beating loudly in his chest like a drum, and adrenaline coursed through him like wildfire. Blood blinded him as his head wound burst open. Vi was stuck to him like glue and he had never felt the urge to escape so strongly in his life, that he knew of. He had to protect them, all of them. No matter what the cost.

Finally, after sprinting down dozens of limitless tunnels, they came to an opening and broke through into the burning evening light. The auburn setting sun blinded him momentarily, but then he saw the mass of Evo's waiting just outside the castle in ambush. Put in position by Van Kliess, just in case they tried to get away.

Bobo instantly pulled out his blasters and began shooting at the guards, pulling Sarah behind him. Rex cautiously rested Vi on the ground beside them, and charged ahead, full force. His arm transformed into a giant metal sword, and he swung at anything in his path. In minutes, he had taken down several Evo's and scared more than half of them off. Bobo shot ammunition at the monsters continuously, and the closest they got to him was five feet. But it was close enough.

An Evo swung it's huge arm towards Bobo, and knocked him off his feet. His friend was tossed thirty feet away like a frisbee, and Sarah screamed. It was about to smash the little girl into bits and she covered her head in defense, waiting for a death blow.

But he was way faster, and he kicked the Evo in the face, sending it flying. It was soon followed by three more, and he turned his hands into huge mechanical fists, and smack handed them. Sarah gaped at him, wide eyed.

Bobo jumped out in front of him and began shooting tons of ammunition.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS? COME GET SOME!"Bobo yelled, infuriated. Rex grinned, and then barreled towards the rapidly thinning pack. He smashed anything that was in sight, driven by some mad force to destroy. Energy ran through him and he didn't stop for anything.

Except for when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, something carefully crawling across the ground, heading towards Vi.

Rex freaked and ran towards Vi, and he watched in horror as roots crept closer to her, and wrapped around her hands and feet, dragging Vi into the ground. As his legs pumped faster he realized how carried away he had gotten with fighting, how far away he had let himself go...

Suddenly Vi's eyes popped open and she screamed. Her voice was cut off by a vine that covered her mouth like a gag, and Vi started thrashing wildly. More and more of her sunk into the earth until he couldn't see anything.

Rex panicked and stuck his hand into the mud, trying to find a part of her to hold onto. Instead, he got his own arm stuck and he started sinking into the quicksand. Fear absorbed him and he began struggling desperately, which just made him fall faster. He tried kicking but more and more of him became drenched it mud. He almost yelled when he felt something grab his disappeared hand, he was sure it was going to drag him under until he was buried alive. But then he recognized the touch, and knew it was Vi. She clutched his fingers and he held on tight, as he was above his waist in quicksand.

"Rex!"he heard Bobo shout and he twisted his head around to see Bobo and Sarah trying to pull him out.

"Stop it! You guys will get yourselves killed!"he said, and they immediately stopped.

Almost instantly, he dropped a foot deeper and dirt got in his face, and he started choking it out. Bobo and Sarah looked at him with sad eyes, and he couldn't take it.

"Bobo, you guys have to get out of here, now!"he shouted at him, knowing that he wouldn't listen. More dirt got in his eyes, and he couldn't see anything. A loud screeching filled his ears, and he had no idea what was happening. Vi's grip on his hand loosened, but he tightened his, desperately afraid.

Rex fell another foot and his head was above the ground for two more seconds, and then he went under.

He was hit with an incredible urge to breathe, but when he opened his mouth, mud rushed in a choked him. He tried to spit it out and probably swallowed ten tons of the stuff. Rex would of screamed if he could, he so scared. He knew he was going to die.

His lungs felt like they were going to explode, there was no air for him to breathe. He couldn't open his mouth without being attacked by dirt, and he was drowning in quicksand. Rex could almost picture Van Kliess grinning.

God, how much he wished Dr. Holiday or Six was there, he missed them so much. He suddenly regretted ever disobeying Six, and felt guilty about how he never listened to him. Rex's head spun from lack of air, and the last thing he saw was blinding light coming towards him, faster and faster, until he was consumed by it.

**Agent Six:**

Six stood emotionless at the edge of the plane, irritated. Why couldn't the kid just listen to him for once? But deep down, Six was anxious, hoping that he wasn't to late.

The jet swiftly landed on the ground and Six's eyes popped out of his head from behind his sunglasses. The door opened and the first thing he saw was Rex's head sinking into the ground, terror consuming the boys face.

Six couldn't help it, he raced out of the jet and bolted towards his dying kid-

"_Where the hell did that come from?!_" Six stopped short, realizing that he had just thought of Rex as his kid. Six could of slapped himself for thinking something like that. But he didn't have time.

Six reached into the ground and grabbed Rex's arm, and dragged him out of the mud, probably putting out the kid's shoulder in the process. But to Six it didn't matter, and then he found that Rex was incredibly hard to pull out, and tugged harder.

After one final pull, Six fell backwards and looked up, finding two mud-covered teenagers sprawled across the ground, their hands glued together. Rex looked like he had been hit by a train, and so did the other person, who Six immediately recognized as the Evo girl, Vi. God, why couldn't the kid not do something stupid like chasing girls? Six had known she was trouble from the start.

Six climbed to his feet as he realized he couldn't see Rex breathing. The agent ran over towards him and put his hand up against the boys neck, hoping to find a pulse. Unfamiliar emotions filled him when he had his answer.

He couldn't find one.

Six sat up, and stared down at Rex, willing him to wake up. But it didn't happen. What would Rebecca say? Nothing probably, she would never speak to him again. Just cry.

Emotions hit him like a train, he would lose Rex and Rebecca Holiday all in one day, and the pain was too real. Six couldn't handle it.

He shook Rex, God damn it kid, get up! Six shook him violently, but the kid wouldn't wake up. No he wouldn't believe it. But he had too. Six got up and began to walk awa-

Rex's eyes slowly opened a crack, and Six watched in disbelief as the kid started breathing again, and then started coughing up loads of dirt.

Six broke out of his faze and walked over to him, glad that he had his sunglasses to hide his thoughts.

He realized that the boy was bleeding in so many places, and that he needed to get Rex to Holiday as soon as possible. Six pulled Rex's arm around him and began to help him up, but Rex just fell back down again. The kid looked around and saw him, and Six was consumed by more unordinary feelings.

"Six...,"Rex muttered, and then his eyes drifted over to the Evo girl.

"Vi..."

"Come on Rex."Six said quietly, and lifted him to his feet, and dragged him away. The kid was trying to walk, but it was practically a lost cause. Still, Six let him try. They pulled him onto the jet, and placed Rex onto a gurney.

"Six..."

"It's going to be okay Rex,"Six said, surprising himself with the peaceful tone in his voice. The agent turned to a solider.

"Get us out of here,now."he ordered, and the jet prepared to take off. A nurse stabbed the boy with a sedative needle, and Rex cried out.

"Six!"

"Stop that."Six told the nurse, and Rex looked at him with wide eyes.

"Vi...don't leave Vi."the kid said, and then slipped out of consciousness.

Six turned around and remembered the girl on the ground, and leaped off of the jet just as it began to leave Abysus. He raced across the barren ground, and picked up the girls limp body, then turned around towards the jet. It hovered slightly, wondering if it should wait for him. Six bolted and barely just climbed aboard, and the doors clamped shut behind him. The agent caught his breathe as White's face appeared on a screen.

"You shouldn't of done that."his boss said.

"What do you think would of happened if I didn't?" Six replied coldly, knowing that they would have mass chaos if this girl died. Rex would try to leave, resulting in madness from everyone.

The nurses brought in another gurney and Six positioned the Evo girl on it gently, and they wheeled her away along with Rex.

Six watched, as the jet took off, and flew away from Abysus's reach.


	23. Program Match Idetified

CHAPTER 23:

Rex's world spun uncontrollably, and disoriented images flashed in his mind.

_Numbers and words, unfamiliar voices speaking his name. He heard the screech of car wheels as they came to a stop, and car doors opening and then loud,high pitched screaming that soon followed. Voices trying to reassure the screecher, and then fireworks crossed his vision. Fireworks lighting up the night sky._

_Gunshots and then then quick slice of a knife, blood splattering all over his clothes, women and men screaming. More numbers and the mechanical voice of Nanites whispering to him. More and more robotic voices, speaking in a mystical language that he could understand._

"_Program match identified_."

"_What did that mean_?"Rex wondered. But the Nanites repeated the word over and over again, drilling them into his brain.

He opened his eyes and bolted upwards, reentering the world. He was granted his vision, and after a few moments he recognized where he was.

"Doc?"he asked.

He was in the lab, back at Providence base. Dr. Holiday was standing at the foot of the hospital bed he was sitting in. Concern masking her face.

"Rex! Your awake. How are you feeling?" Doc asked.

"Messed up. I had a crazy dream. The Nanites were talking again."he said. Holiday nodded, and became lost in thought.

"Wait!"he said, remembering that he had died.

"Doc! Is this real? How long have I been asleep? I thought I was dead! Was any of that real?"he said.

"Was Vi real?"he thought.

Holiday nodded.

"Rex, you've been asleep for a week since you went back to Abysus. Six... Six got to you in time. You were only halfway dead."Doc explained.

"Then that means..."

"Vi!"he exclaimed. He looked around wildly, and then saw her in a hospital bed next to him.

"_Program Match Identified_."the words filled his thoughts when he saw her, but he shoved them away. Rex climbed out of the bed and walked over to her, despite protests from Doc, and looked at her. She was asleep, but still alive. He saw the rise and fall of her breath, and she had a distressed look on her face.

"_Program matched identified_."

Suddenly Vi's lips began to move.

"_Programing received, activate immediately_."the words were in her own voice, but didn't sound like her at all. Rex took a step back.

"Woah,"

"Rex! What is it?"Doc asked him.

"Calm down chief."Bobo said, and Rex turned around to see his friend standing next to Doc.

"Bobo! Your okay! What about Sarah?"he asked.

"The little girls fine, you missed the big reunion though. I see your having one right now kid."Bobo stated, and Rex realized he was grabbing Vi's hand. He blushed, and then pulled up a chair and sat next to Vi.

Maybe she knew what all this was about.

**Vi:**

Vi slowly opened her eyes.

"Where the heck am I?"she thought. All she saw was blinding white light, and she blinked trying to see. Then after a few seconds, she saw swirling shapes filled with color. She was immediately confused, and then she realized that they were outlines of people.

Vi's vision cleared and she found three people staring down at her. The first one was a young woman, who looked about to be in her thirties, wearing a clementine turtleneck and a lab coat, with her dark brown hair up in an elegant bun. The second one wasnt even a person, it was a monkey, wearing a fez and green and aqua Asian clothes. She must of hit her head pretty hard to be hallucinating this stuff.

The third person was something that looked like someone she knew, wearing a whole lot of orange.

Vi's vision immediately cleared completely and she saw him staring at her, concern crossing his face. She instantly sat up and hugged him with all the strength she had left.

"Rex."she said, and he hugged back.

"Hey. You okay?"

No, she definitely was not okay, she wanted to go cry her eyes out and jump off a cliff, but instead she broke away.

"I'm fine."she replied, pretending to shrug it off.

"She doesnt look like shes going to eat someone, so I would check her head out, lady."Bobo said, she remembered him now. The woman in the labcoat grabbed her arm and started wrapping bandages around it.

"Hey!"Vi said and pulled away.

"It's okay Vi! This is Dr. Holiday, I told you about her, remember?"Rex said.

Vi reluctantly let the woman retake her arm.

"Yeah. Sorry."she said.

"Its not your fault, it's normal tramatic reaction."Dr. Holiday replied.

"What?"

"You get used to all her scientific talking after a while."Rex said. Dr. Holiday uncovered a bandage that was wrapped around her head, and reapplied a fresh clean strip.

Vi watched Rex as he winced, as if someone had stabbed him, and he stared at her forehead. She fingered her temple and found it was covered in thick scabs and dried blood.

"Don't touch it, that'll only make it worse."Holiday ordered, and she dropped her hand.

"How did that happen?"she asked. Holiday surrounded her shoulder in white strips and didn't look up as she replied.

"It was something to do with Nanite overdrive, you know anything about that?"she questioned. I shook my head. The woman pulled out a screen tablet and pulled up a chart.

"I ran some tests, and your Nanites are very unstable. They can be set off very easily, which is why two weeks ago, you set off a huge Nanite reaction, making other Evo's follow you in a 50 mile radius."Dr. Holiday explained as she stuck a needle in her arm, but she didn't feel it, her entire arm was numb. Dr. Holiday removed the sharp point and stuck the tube into her computer off to the side.

"The Nanite reaction was subsided, and we previously assumed that Rex had injected you with the substance to stop the reaction, but he told us that he didn't."Holiday continued, scans of her DNA crossing the computer screen.

"So, does that mean she can still blow up?" Bobo asked.

"No. The reaction was eleminated, and future testing showed that the stability of your Nanites are controlled by your emotions, or your control of them."Holiday answered.

"So whenever I freak out-"

"It leads to mass destruction, you got it."Bobo finished for her.

"Oh, we'll that's great."She said sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a loud smash and glass shattered across the floor. Rex and Bobo jumped out of the way, but Dr. Holiday just gaped at the computer screen, her tablet broken at her feet.

"Woah Doc! Doc?"Rex asked. Holiday didnt move.

"Is she okay?" I asked, trying to get out of the hospital bed.

"Dont move,"he ordered her,"Doc? Is everything alright?"Rex questioned.

"That's, not possible."Holiday stammered. Vi got a sinking feeling, knowing that this was somehow about her.

"What is it Doc?"

Just like that, Dr. Holiday came out of her transe, and she pulled up sonething on the conputer screen, and turned to Vi.

"Your Nanites, I've never seen anything like them before, except for..."

"What?" Vi questioned, afraid to know. The doctor looked at Rex.

"Your Nanites, they're exactly identical."she told him. Vi didn't know what was going on, and she watched as Rex's eyes popped out of his head.

"Seriously?"he asked, disbelieving. Holiday nodded.

"What?"I asked. All three of them looked at her, and Vi felt small all of a sudden.

"Your Nanites match Rex's. Precisely. There's no difference."Docter Holiday stated.

"How is that even possible?"a cold, disembodied voice spoke from across the room. Vi scanned the lab, and then saw a blank white screen on the wall. But no, the closer she looked she could tell that there was an middle aged man with white skin scowling at all of them.

"What is she still doing here?"the man demanded. Vi instantly disliked him. Apparently, Rex felt the same way.

"Why shouldn't she be?"He replied defiantly, and Vi could see this spiraling downwards.

The man glared at Rex, and spoke with coldness in his voice.

"That, thing, is too dangerous to have around. It could blow up this entire base in seconds. We've seen the proof, it's too risky."the man said. Vi's heart sunk, and she stood up. She could tell this man meant business, and she wasn't going to get Rex in trouble because she was here.

Rex turned around and shoved her back down onto the bed, which shocked her into silence.

"Don't move. Your not going anywhere." he ordered her, not moving his eyes from the screen.

"Rex if you even think-"

"White, I think we should consider our options."Holiday cut in, and everyone turned towards her.

"I can go."Vi stated.

"Where would you go?"Dr. Holiday stated, and Vi couldn't answer.

"That's not our concern."the man stated, and Vi assumed his name was White.

"This is not debatable, she will leave as soon as possible-"

"White, I agree with Holiday."another person entered the room. Agent Six, Vi remembered him. He caught her staring at him, and she looked away. White raised his eyebrows.

"Well?"Rex demanded. White glared at every one of them, and then stared her down.

"What's your name?"

"Vi."she responded, aware that he was trying to put her off. She glared back just as hard, and then finally the man looked away.

"Fine. She can stay."

Rex whooped and Holiday and Six exchanged slight smiles, and Vi couldn't help but grin. She had gotten what she wanted, and that was to be with Rex.


	24. Home

**CHAPTER 24:**

She sat on the roof, gazing out towards the setting sun, the last rays of daylight sparking in her eyes. The wind brushed against her eyelashes, and she swinged her legs over the side of the monumental building.

Vi closed her eyes and imagined flying, soaring over the world, seeing everything, knowing everything. You wold think she would be afraid of heights after her fall, but she just loved them even more. After surviving falling, Vi felt like that she had concurred the sky.

She had a home now, Providence had taken her in. Vi still wasn't sure about how she felt about that, but she had more than enough time to figure that out. What she didn't have enough time to figure out was how to get rid of her new fear of showers, she couldn't just not shower. She could only pull that off for a few days.

Vi thought it was funny actually, that she was more afraid of water than the sky.

"Hey."

Her eyes popped open and she turned around to find Rex leaning up against the wall behind her.

"Hey. How long we're you there?"she asked him as he came over and sat next to her.

"A few minutes. What were you doing?"

"Thinking."she replied, and stared out towards the sunset. Rex didn't say anything for a long time, and she wondered of he thought she was crazy.

"What were you thinking about?"he questioned. She didn't take her eyes away from the horizon.

"Flying." she responded, and held back tears. Every time he was around her, she got all emotional, and couldn't hold in the fact that she felt alone.

Something warm grabbed her hand, and she held onto it like it was her lifeline. They just sat there, holding hands, until there was only an inch of daylight remaining.

"Vi, I'm sorry if-"

"You didn't do anything."she cut in.

"Exactly, I should have done-"

She turned around and faced him, and put her fingers on his lips.

"There's no changing anything, so just forget it."she said.

"I don't want to forget, not all of it."

"Then I guess we have a problem then."she replied.

"I guess so."Rex grinned, and she found herself uncontrollably smiling. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder, and just breathed it in. Vi knew that as long as she was with him, she was home.

And that's all that mattered.

**_The End of Book 1!_**

**_Aka, TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
